An Heir to the Throne
by RetroDude987
Summary: _-~Lord of the Rings crossover~-_ Read, Review, whatever.
1. Prologue

Retro's thoughts: Here it is ladies and gentlemen; the sequel to the best fan fiction of '02 (I wish ;-). WARNING: This story is much darker than the last one that I wrote, so be advised that their will be mature themes: violence, death, suicide, and rape (tiny amount). If any of these offend you then don't read on. If you really wanna read this then I'll post, at the beginning of each chapter, how bad it'll be. It'll be on a scale of 1-5, 5 being the worst.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
"Nine for mortal men doomed to die.  
In the land of Mordor where shadows lie."  
  
  
He let Ryouga take a wild swing and, using Ryouga's clumsy inertia, knocked the umbrella out of his hand. Ranma then positioned his katana like a spear and sent it sailing toward Ryouga's heart. Nevertheless, Ryouga was quicker as he anticipated the death strike, and leaned slightly to the left and let the sword sail right past him.  
  
And into the body of Genma Saotome.  
  
Ranma awoke with a startle from the dream that had plagued him for three nights now. For three nights he had received no rest or sleep. The dream would always play his father's death with precise detail down to the very last sweat drop. So precise that it felt real. Ranma wiped the sweat from his forehead and fell back on the damp bed. He stared up at the ceiling. The shadows from street lights and house windows played tricks on his mind as they danced across the ceiling forming pictures and shapes. Ranma let his eyes begin to close as sleep came back to him. As he did so a form could be seen on the ceiling. He tilted his head a little humoring himself, and trying to discern it. The ring.  
  
He could not deny that he longed for it with much of his heart, as two lost lovers would with each other. He turned his head to the side, disgusted with himself for desiring it. His eyes came upon the empty futon that rested peacefully next to him. The sheets were still crumpled from someone sleeping in it.  
  
Ranma rolled over and looked the other way. Things will work out, he thought to himself, the others will be leaving tomorrow to find the ring and then all will be well. Ranma thought of happier days and of better days that are definite to come. The fates had indeed been most harsh to him, but he knew in his mind that the long night was over, and that things were bound to work out.  
  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
Retro's thoughts: Here it is ladies and gentlemen the second one. R&R!!!!! PLEASE :-) I don't own any of the Ranma characters. That liberty is given to the great Rumiko Takahashi and all her henchmen which spew love and goodness. (Huh?) 


	2. Chapter 1

Retro's thoughts: On to the first chapter. Level 2 (violence)  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
While Ranma slept in his bed, a man over fifteen hundred miles away searched relentlessly for a glittering band of gold. He had been searching for three days, and his lack of direction was getting him no where. Already he had wound up in several countries he had never heard of and now he was in the endless and trackless forests of China.  
  
He observed his surroundings and saw a small stream with a large rock next to it. A nearby waterfall provided the stream with running water. The view of the waterfall was obscured by large trees. He had already seen several pandas on his travels, pandas which curiously reminded him of someone. He put it out of his mind and sat down on the nearby rock and started to think about the current situation.  
  
Ryouga Hibiki had never found what he was looking for in his life. It always stumbled upon him by dumb luck. He was always the butt of every joke, and always had the short end of every straw. He felt like life had no place for him anywhere in its folds.   
  
He couldn't forget the fact that of all curses he was the one to get the piglet's body. Ranma got a gorgeous girl. Even Shampoo and Mousse got better animals. Ranma always won. It was always Ranma, Ranma, and more Ranma.  
  
But things were about to change. That crazy old man said that this ring can enslave the world, he thought. With that power I can overthrow Ranma with shear numbers and win Akane's hand away from him. He stopped for a moment to think of his treasured love, and how she was always out of his grasp because of Ranma.  
  
He continued to pout when a loud *sploosh* sounded behind him. He turned around and brought up a defensive stance, but, seeing no visible enemies, brought it down. He looked down to the water and looked at the ripples as they sailed across it's calm surface. He peered closer and spied a glint of something in the water. He got down on all fours for a better look.  
  
His eyes shot open at the small piece of jewelry resting in the water beneath him. He couldn't believe his luck. Again chance smiled upon him. In his frenzied excitement he leaped into the pool and swam down in a much smaller body to the very bottom. He tried in vain to pick it up with his small pig feet, but found that they just couldn't grasp it. He therefore snatched it with his teeth and swam back to the top. He spat the ring on the ground and prepared a kettle of warm water as best he could, waiting in glee for the moment that would soon come.  
  
When the water was warm enough he poured it on himself and changed back into his human form. He picked some clean clothes out of his pack and got dressed. Picking up the ring, he sat down and scrutinized it carefully. The memory of Ranma's aggression was still fresh in his mind. He had attacked Akane Tendo in his rage. That's why I should wear it, Ryouga thought. It's mine now and I should wield its power to protect Akane against Ranma.  
  
Now came the time to put it on. Ryouga looked down at his newfound ring contemplating the possibilities. When his decision was made he moved the ring towards his pointer finger. He slipped it on without hesitation and a new world opened to him. He looked down to his body but felt no change. Angered at the lack of such quick results he got up and walked over to a nearby tree. He chopped it in half with ease.   
  
The old man was lying; he thought to himself, no special power exists in this ring. Nothing new has come from this ring. He was about to take it off when a power unknown to him stopped him. He stood there, him and his ring, in complete stillness. The ring called to him, begged him, and commanded him. He couldn't remove it. He didn't even make an effort to take it off. It remained there on his finger. He let his hands fall to his sides.  
  
Packed and ready to move, Ryouga set out on his way with a clear purpose and an even clearer resolve in his mind. Ranma. The bane of all he was, and all that he would ever hope to be.  
  
"Ranma will fall," he said to himself, "and he will fall by my hands."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(The Tendo Residence)  
  
"Ranma it's time to wake up." The distant voice of Kasumi could be heard from downstairs. Ranma grumbled and awoke from bed. His body still ached a little from..the fight. He opened his closet door and looked at his favorite shirt and pants waiting for him. He pushed them aside looking for something else to wear and found a normal T-shirt and some ordinary jeans. He put those on instead and walked downstairs.  
  
He walked into the living room to see much hustle and bustle. Cologne, Happosai, and that wizard guy were arguing outside over something. When Ranma caught their eye they quieted down and moved closer into a group stealing glances at him every so often. Nabiki and Soun ignored him harshly as they read their newspapers while Akane smiled at him weakly. Kasumi walked in with a genuine smile and placed his food at his usual place.   
  
"There you are Ranma," she said with her usual cheerfulness. Ranma grunted in response and Nabiki mumbled something about ungrateful she-males. Ranma looked up from his bowl for a second, and returned to his food resting his head on his hand as he ate.  
  
"Kasumi asked me to go to the store today," Akane told Ranma with cheerful and sympathetic eyes. "Would you like to come with me?"  
  
Ranma shook his head not even looking up from his food. He glanced over at the place where his father usually is. I would usually be fighting with pop over food right about now, he thought.  
  
"Too good for my sister now?" Nabiki asked rhetorically to herself barely whispering.  
  
Ranma heard her clear as day and lost his temper. "What is your problem? Okay so I made a mistake. I begged for forgiveness from all of you. Don't you think I've paid for my crimes enough already? Can't you leave me alone?" Ranma had attracted the attention of everyone. Radagast walked towards him from outside and placed a hand on his shoulder. Startled, Ranma jerked away. He turned around and looked up into the sages wise and caring eyes. Calm returned to Ranma, and he relaxed his mind a little.  
  
"I'm going upstairs," he said to everyone in the room. Kasumi, standing in the middle of the doorway holding several dishes, moved out of the way. She gave Nabiki a reprimanding look and returned to the kitchen to finish her chores.  
  
"Real cute Nabiki," Akane said as she got up and followed after Ranma upstairs. Nabiki shrugged and continued to read the newspaper.  
  
Radagast sighed and returned outside to Cologne and Happosai. The three had been arguing for three days now on how to deal with the missing ring and the coincidental disappearance of Ryouga.  
  
"Well it's settled then, we have to find Ryouga and the ring. I have no doubts in my mind that both are connected to each other in one way or another. The question is who will go to bring him back?" Happosai said sitting cross legged on the ground sucking on his pipe. His eyes were closed deep in thought pondering recent events. Radagast exchanged glances between the two all the while remaining silent.  
  
"I will send Shampoo and Mousse to go. They must redeem themselves for earlier failures. The pride of the Amazon village won't let them sit idle while this occurs," Cologne said matching Happosai's calm demeanor. She rested upon her staff contemplating similar matters as well.  
  
"That won't do Cologne. If Ryouga has indeed found the ring then he will be very powerful. The power of the Shi Shi Hokodan will be unmatched."  
  
"IF he's related to it, IF he's found it, and IF he's put it on. It's all speculation Happosai. That boy couldn't find Japan even if he was in it."  
  
"If he is indeed one of the three that Radagast mentioned then it is likely that the ring has found him instead. He will be invincible."  
  
"Again speculation. Even as such, I know of one who could match his power. One who could fight the power of the ring."  
  
"He is in no shape to go on a journey Cologne. With Genma's death still on his mind and the withdrawal of the ring's power, he would be consumed by the ring if he ever claimed it from Ryouga."  
  
"Then what choices have we Happosai? Everyone is reeling from Genma's death. They are expecting results and an end to all this disaster. We have already put this off long enough and everyone is getting suspicious."  
  
"Let them be suspicious. They have no clue as to the power they're dealing with."  
  
"Suspicion will lead to rash actions. They might go off on their own and then where would we be. The power of the ring would have consumed us all and we-"  
  
"Enough of this bickering," Radagast said. "Cologne will send Mousse and Shampoo and I will accompany them as well as one other. One, who I think, has the closest bond to Ryouga."  
  
"Akane Tendo?" Both Happosaid and Cologne said in unison.  
  
"No," he said his eyes looking up to the sky to see a flock of birds flying south for the winter. "Ukyou Kounji will accompany us."  
  
Happosai nodded soaking it all in. "And what of Cologne and I?"  
  
"You two must go observe the movements of our enemy the Illuminati. They will undoubtedly be hunting Ryouga as well, and that is why we must find him quickly. If I know Ryouga Hibiki he'll most likely be in China so we'll start there first. My party will leave tonight, but you two must leave immediately. Our enemy's plans must be known as soon as possible."  
  
"And Ranma? Who will watch over him?" Cologne asked worrying for the young boy.  
  
"We must place our trust in Akane. She must watch over Ranma with all her heart and all of our hopes. I will go inform Ms. Kounji of her job. Cologne, you and Happosai are to go tell Shampoo and Mousse to get ready." Radagast adorned his hat and transformed into a small man again, but as he did so he fell to the ground.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Happosai genuinely worried.  
  
"Yes, yes I'm fine. I'm a clumsy old man. I just lost my footing," said Radagast as he got back up and brushed the dirt off of him.  
  
The three all left for their assignments, and Akane went to the grocery store, her head full of worry for Ranma. Ranma sat in his room staring outside at the fading sun. The days are getting shorter, he thought. His mind was a blaze of activity as he thought about the past. He shook himself from it and went downstairs to the dojo. He changed into a clean gi and began to practice his swordsmanship.   
  
He noticed that when he was fighting several days ago, he showed marvelous skill with it. Although a lot of that was attributed to the ring. He knew that his mother's precision with the blade was definitely genetic. He practiced his basic movements for a while until he got tired. Toweling off, he took a sip of water from his canteen and walked over to the doorway. His mind drifted as he leaned his head against the door frame. His skill was diminishing. His martial arts, though still formidable in all respects, were beginning to fade. He owed it to many things. His father's departure, the after effects the ring left on his body, and his own recent lack of interest in the art.  
  
He watched as Ukyou, Mousse, and Shampoo packed some of their bags obviously leaving for that journey everyone was talking about. He walked over to them and they all stopped packing, and looked up at him. Silence ensued until, growing uneasy with the stairs they gave him, he broke it.  
  
"So you guys leaving tonight huh?" he asked weakly looking for an excuse to start conversation.  
  
"Yeah," said Ukyou, "Radagast is leaving with us. We're going to go find the ring and also find out where Ryouga ran off to." Ukyou looked down for a second and looked back up at Ranma. Their eyes met and locked for a second until they both looked away.  
  
Ranma ignored the others there and put his hand on Ukyou's shoulder. "You be careful okay? I just have a bad feeling about this trip that all of you are going to take."   
  
"Ranma what could possibly happen? I'm sure we'll find it, and Ryouga is probably lost in Nerima somewhere." Ukyou chuckled lightly. Ukyou's smile faded as she saw the seriousness with which he was speaking. She took Ranma's hand off her shoulder. Squeezing his hand, she gave him a look which said I'll be fine.  
  
Shampoo looked at this with rage, but knew that she could not make a move on Ranma. Her honor was torn due to the destruction of the ramen shop. Even though Cologne didn't hold her responsible for that she still felt that it was her fault. Shampoo won't fail again, she thought.*   
  
Mousse finished packing and motioned for the three of them to leave with Radagast. They all followed him with their packs on their backs to the front gate where Radagast stood, a large brown pole in his right hand. He was wearing his usual brown robes with his complementary brown wizard hat. To the common eye he looked like nothing more than a simple hermit, but all of them knew he was much more. His staff had several grooves in it for better handling and the tip was adorned with a ruby which had a crack in it the same size of Akane's necklace jewel. The ruby was wrapped with four thin pieces of the staff holding it in place. Whoever designed the staff had obvious craftsmanship skills.  
  
He gave them all a cheery smile and led them out of the yard and soon the street and eventually the neighborhood. Ranma looked on as they went watching until they vanished out of his sight, and even then he did not look away. A movement out of the corner of his eye drew his attention away from the street.   
  
Nabiki walked across the courtyard with no place to go. She walked across the grass with her mind deep in thought, and her eyes on the ground. She was barely a yard away when she noticed Ranma. She gasped for a second then her face turned sour. She did an about face and began to march back towards the house.  
  
"Wait," said Ranma as he walked up to her. "Please let me talk to you. I just want to talk Nabiki, nothing else."  
  
"I don't think I'm in the talking mood Ranma. For you, I don't think I'll ever be in the talking mood." She stormed past him and ran upstairs and into her room. Ranma stood there for several seconds and finally punched one of the support beams. His anger flared up at Nabiki's insolence. All I want to do is apologize, he thought to himself, and she won't give me the time of day. Ranma exhaled all his frustration and went inside and up to his room. He sat there tired and stiff from the workout, but too afraid to face his bed. He instead went downstairs to the couch and lied down on it. He turned on the T.V. but soon his drowsiness got to him and he finally fell asleep.  
  
(Ranma opened his eyes to a barren wasteland. All around him death was evident and rampant. Dead bodies were strewn across the ground in some of the vilest ways he'd ever seen. Puddles of blood had formed their own stream which flowed into a lake already stained scarlet. He looked over the carnage with terror struck eyes. He ran to one of the bodies and turned it over to see a scorched face that held much anger, but also had sorrow written across its gently chiseled features. The body was that of a beautiful young woman which was well built. He instantly recognized the body to be one of the Amazon warriors. Now looking up Ranma saw the field filled with them. Other bodies existed, but the Amazons were the only ones that he could identify. The others were that of men, women, and even children, some as little as what must have been seven years old. The bodies were sunken and frail like that of some ones who haven't eaten for a month. Ranma couldn't believe the chaos that had probably once been a clear opening with bright green grass and exotic flowers. He looked to the sky to see dark clouds form. A crack of thunder startled him and soon after, it began to rain in the small valley of death. He looked around himself one last time and saw a figure distant in his eyes, but one discernable feature pointed itself out. The figures hair was braided rather daintily in a pigtail. The character's back was to him when he started walking away. Ranma could only watch him. Watch the pig-tailed man leave without a trace.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Rome, Italy)  
  
America opened the door to an empty chamber hall. The fire was out and all 187 seats were vacant. He walked to the end of the hall tracing his hand across the fine marble table which made up one of the three. The halls in Rome were much more beautiful than the ones in Baghdad, or even anywhere else for that matter. He was most displeased that his personal airline pilot came down with a cold the last second and couldn't fly. America was forced to fly on a commercial airliner. He arrived in Rome late that night and decided to go to a hotel room for the night and rest.  
  
The next day he had taken a taxi to an old chapel far on the outskirts on town. The chapel had several crumbling marble statues, and much history to it. He walked across the courtyard, images playing through his mind, memories that were not his own, but of someone else's. He ran his hand across a slab of stone as he walked the sullen and dark path that led to the chapel. More memories flashed, both delightful and malicious. He knew not why he had to come here for answers. It was as if it was inbred in him to come, almost as a natural reaction.   
  
He was afraid to tell any of the other council members he came alone. They wouldn't understand his problem. They would capitalize on his weakness and force him from his seat of power. He wouldn't let that happen though. He would fight to the very end. The image of him killing that young innocent man from Switzerland was still fresh in his mind. It felt as if his body was not his and his actions were of some other being. He could not explain it, even to himself.   
  
The path ended at the front of the chapel, and a new path began beyond it. He stepped through the crumbling door and looked to the ceiling noticing that none was present. The sunlight filtered through the small chapel ruins elegantly casting its glow across the rocks which sported algae, plants, and even small animals on them. He looked across the small area to a beautiful statue. It was a statue of the Blessed Mother. Her gaze was cast downwards on a small piece of stone. She bore a face of deep sadness, and her eyes gave the impression that she was on the verge of tears, weeping for a lost soul.  
  
He followed her eyes down to the stone and read the writing on it. "Jonathon S. Basser II." Tracing his fingers over it, he received the same feelings he had before from outside. More memories came flooding back to him. Memories that he knew were his, but didn't feel right.   
  
He stood up and looked into the virgin's eyes once more. He studied the features trying to find an answer to this puzzle. "What does this all mean?" he asked putting his hands on the shoulders of the statue. He dropped to his knees, his mind a swirl of thoughts. "Who am I?" he asked to himself half surprised that his mind went blank, and he didn't know. Sitting on the ground he looked up to Mary once more and caught a glimpse of her hand pointing at something to his left.  
  
Getting up he walked over to a piece of wall and looked it over carefully. He noticed several bricks lose, and touched them gently with his fingers. The feelings came back and with determination he pushed all the bricks in and felt a rumbling beneath his feet. He looked down and noticed too late that the floor had slid from underneath him.  
  
He fell and, trying to catch on to anything that might stop his decent, could not slow himself down. His mind swirled into a haze as he fell deeper and deeper into the abyss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Nerima)  
  
Akane rolled the orange in her hands feeling for any mushy parts. Her eyes were intent on something else, as she allowed herself to be lost in a daze. Ranma, she thought. Who are you? She returned her eyes to the orange and now seeing a mushy part she put it back. She picked up another one and returned her eyes to nowhere. Things have changed so drastically since you came into our life two years ago. You swept the simple life of what was once the Tendo home into a roller coaster of a ride. Challenges, fiancés, villains, monsters, and demi-gods were but a few of our many adventures.   
  
A loud yell brought her attention away from the orange. She looked to the source of the noise and saw that it was someone she didn't know calling to another someone she didn't know therefore she didn't care. Grabbing yet another orange her mind wandered even further.  
  
Now all that you've worked so hard to establish is on the verge of collapsing Ranma. Will you sit idle while this happens, or will you take an active roll? She remembered his face when he relinquished his power from the ring. She held him closely then, afraid of losing him. She couldn't bear the idea of a life without Ranma. It would be dull, and empty of... love. Maybe she did love Ranma. Maybe. Looking at the condition Ranma is in now she noticed how useless she's been to him. A loved one wouldn't ignore another loved ones feelings, she told herself, and a loved sure as hell wouldn't be useless to him. That settles it. I'm going to go home and help Ranma through this. You'll be fine Ranma, I promise.  
  
"You gonna buy that lady?" Akane stirred from her day dreaming and looked at the man who spoke to her. She stared at him blankly until he spoke again. "I said, you gonna buy that lady?" he repeated pointing to the orange that Akane had in her hands.  
  
"Oh..oh yes. Yes I will," said Akane as she paid for the orange and a few others. She scanned the grocery list and began her trek home, content that she had everything on it. She passed by the canal watching the last few seconds of the lovely sunset. I will help you Ranma, and that's a promise.  
  
  
* I wonder if people who talk in third person think in third person. hmmm...  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
Retro's thoughts: Wow this story is gonna be good. I've been coming up with some good stuff, and I just can't wait to get to it. Peace all you homedawgs.  
  
PS- look up the Korean game Boonga Boonga on the internet. *snicker* 


	3. Chapter 2

Retro's thoughts: Numero dos por favor. Level 1 a little attempted murder! Oh no I just gave something away. You must read on to find out!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Chinese sky. It is a gorgeous thing to sit back and watch the stars dance across your eyes. To see the trees tower gently over you, offering you protection from ever falling into the sheer massive abyss known as the night that threatens to swallow you whole. Few these days appreciate the stars more than Ryouga Hibiki does. Never have they abandoned him to the harsh world, and always have they welcomed him with openness that nothing in this world or the next could offer.  
  
Ryouga laid down on a soft piece of grass along the edge of a mass of trees. A valley separated him and several tall hills off in the distance. His fire had long since died, but his restless mind would not allow him any sleep. He had lied there for what seemed like an eternity. His mission to return home and defeat Ranma was still clear, but for right now, in this place of beauty, he decided to give his mission and himself a rest. He made pictures out of the stars in the sky. He did not know how or why, but using several stars from Andromeda and Perseus and texture from the Milky Way, he could discern Akane's smiling face. It truly is the face of an angel, he thought.  
  
"No wonder I can see it so clearly in the sky," Ryouga said aloud to himself allowing a small smile to crease his face.  
  
Ryouga was thinking pleasantly to himself when he heard a rustle from behind him. He turned around quickly, but not quickly enough for the arrow that was now right in front of his face. The small piece of wheat he'd been chewing fell out of his mouth and onto the ground. Ryouga raised his hands slowly, while looking at his attacker for the first time.  
  
His eyes came to rest on a female of average height, and a well built, but still feminine body. He looked her over and saw that she had curves in all the right places and an amazing face. Her dark red hair stood out in the moonlight and her deep green eyes told a story which Ryouga would die to know.  
  
Ryouga's mind returned to the present and realized that she was speaking to him. She was speaking a type of Chinese, which he had never heard, but could follow without too much trouble.  
  
"What are you doing here spy?" She asked harshly. Her hands never wavered, and her feet were in a position that told Ryouga, if he were to charge her and manage to dodge the arrow she would be able to step back and reach for the old, but still threatening dagger at her side.  
  
"I'm no spy. I'm just passing through on my way back to Japan. Might I inquire as to who you are?" Ryouga asked stalling her while trying to lead her into a false sense of security at the same time.  
  
She furrowed her brow trying to discern where he was getting at. He was not of her land, and the way he carried himself was that of one who trained well in the martial arts. If she were to attack with her blade, she would have a larger advantage over him.  
  
"My name is Tong Kun. Why are you this far west Japanese?" she asked stalling him while trying to lead him into a false sense of security at the same time.  
  
Ryouga let his hands fall on top of his head and rested them there in a relaxed manner. "I was looking for something important, but I never found it. Tong Kun eh? I don't see many Chinese with red hair." He slowly undid the knot on one of his bandanas, and using a special technique began to slowly make it sharp as a razor.  
  
"My parents were Russian," she answered him with a hint of malice at mentioning her parents to him. Ryouga nodded slowly taking it in.  
  
Ryouga was fast as lightning as he sprang from where he stood into the air, leaping towards Tong. He withdrew his sharpened bandana and cut her bow and arrow in half before she had a chance to shoot it. She had foreseen this event and so therefore abandoned her bow and arrow paying them no attention and instead withdrawing her dagger. She tumble rolled backwards feeling Ryouga's bandana pierce the ground where she just was. Her blade, now drawn and ready, sprang forward with her hand and reached Ryouga's throat. At the same time, however Ryouga had recovered from his miss and his bandana now rested at her throat as well.  
  
The two stayed like that, each staring into the others eyes waiting for the execution of a move. Both watched the others eyes for several minutes until both surrendered knowing that each of them would die unless they yielded. Ryouga adorned his bandana back to his head and Tong replaced her dagger in it's sheathe.  
  
"You are a formidable warrior Japanese. Perhaps I will show you to my village and from there you may find a safe passage back to your home," she said gesturing to the woods behind her.  
  
Ryouga smiled gracefully and began packing his things. "How far away is this village of yours?" he asked, hoping that this wasn't a ruse of some sort to lower his defenses.  
  
"It is not far Japanese, but we must hurry if we are to beat the morning sun. Do you think you can keep up?" Her question didn't leave much room for a no, and it gave the feel of a challenge.  
  
"We shall see Chinese. We shall see."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Tokyo Port)  
  
The Tokyo Port was a bustling center of activity, even at night, as people from all over the world came and went over boat to their destination. Four such companions were there for departure on a liner that would take them over the Sea of China and land in the port of Beijing.   
  
Radagast led the three others through the thick crowds, cutting through it like a knife through butter. He spotted the liner and proceeded onboard. Once on the ship the captain who showed them to their quarters greeted him and the others.  
  
"Yes we hold Ms. Nabiki Tendo in the highest regards so, of course, we have reserved you the best cabin on the ship. I hope you all have an enjoyable trip." The captain smiled to three teenagers and looked suspiciously at the short man who carried a staff that was more than two times his height. Radagast caught the look and did nothing more than smile up at the man.  
  
Radagast began unpacking the contents of his bag onto the shelf and into the drawers, which was nothing at all. His pack contained things for the others including food and supplies, but he brought nothing for himself.  
  
Ukyou dropped her bag on the ground and hopped onto the springy mattress, bouncing up and down. She let out a sigh and said, "Wow. It feels nice to lie down again. I thought I'd die from all that walking we had to do." She removed her shoes and began to massage her feet, working out the sores and knots.  
  
Mousse inspected a picture of a small ship in a storm on the wall. A huge wave threatened to swallow the ship whole leaving no chance for the ship to make it out safely. "Oh my. I had no idea we were already out to see. I sure do hope that boat makes it out of this storm okay." Mousse said shaking his head.  
  
Radagast looked out the small round window and saw the lights of the city still shining brightly, and the bustle of the late night crowd still occurring. He turned to the boy and sighed. Shampoo walked over to him and slapped him upside the head, while pointing in the direction of the true window.  
  
Ukyou leapt up from her bed forgetting her sore feet and gaining a brand new and sudden passion to explore the ship. She slipped her shoes back on and walked out the door.   
  
"I think Ukyou has the right idea. I'm not yet tired, and I would like to know this ship better," said Radagast as he adorned his hat and began to walk outside the small door heading topside.  
  
Ukyou had found the hatch leading to the top and moved to the stern of the boat taking in everything she saw with a bright and able mind. The liner was not one of exceptional size, but was still big for her. She had never been on a boat before, and she was feeling rather exhilarated by it. She leaned over and looked at several Chinese symbols painted across the back of the boat. Her eyes were dreamy as she thought of what they meant, and wondered if their was some heroic story behind the name of it.   
  
That was however very unlikely. Heroic stories and tales of chivalry don't exist anymore in modern society. The knight, the samurai, the crusader; all had become extinct faster than they had become famous. She let her head rest on her hand watching the stars and looking at the name still trying to discern as to what it meant.  
  
"It means The Red Whale," a voice came from behind her. It was a sweet, yet deep voice, which carried the air on its wings perfectly.  
  
She turned around and saw the welcoming eyes of Radagast, now at his full height. He walked up to her and leaned on the rail as she did, his wild brown hair billowing in the wind. He looked at her gently and turned back to the starry sky, watching them perform their dance across their dark stage. She was a little startled by his sneaking up on her, but found peace and serenity in his eyes, and she couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Let me ask you something if I may Ukyou," he said keeping his gaze on the sky.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Why did you decide to come along with us? I had intended to ask you to come, but you asked me first and I wanted to know why that is." This time he turned to face her looking down at her with a quizzical expression on his face.  
  
She studied his face looking for signs of lying, but found none. He truly did want to know why she came. She shrugged and broke the eye contact returning to the railing and the stars, the lights of Tokyo now far in the distance. "I don't know," she said, "Ryouga is my friend and all. I'm sure that he, and anyone else for that matter, would do the same for me if I were lost. Besides we need to find this ring, and put a stop to it before it hurts anymore people."  
  
Radagast nodded content and satisfied with the answer. Radagast knew the struggles and turmoil that awaited them all, but for this single moment chose to forget it all. He also knew that Ryouga, with the ring, far outmatched the other three, maybe even himself. The power of Ryouga might even be unmatched, but he knew that he chose correctly, when he picked friends of Ryouga rather than warriors trained to kill. It might possibly be the power of friendship that will see this whole expedition through to the end. That was certainly the case back then, and it still is now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(China)  
  
Ryouga had been running for what seemed like an eternity, but he wouldn't falter. Not in front of a female warrior. It wasn't the running that was bothering him so much; it was more the direction they were running. He had seen these trees and hills before, when he came this way through the woods. Now Ryouga was royally confused as to which way they were going, so if anything were to happen he wouldn't know where to go at all. Although he never knew where to go at all, he didn't mind it so much until now. His female companion, Tong Kun, stopped at the edge of the tree line.   
  
"This is it," she said, her pride swelling, "my home." Ryouga gasped in awe at the tiny city that lay before, because in all actuality that's exactly what it was, a tiny city. The city must have been at least a square mile and it bore a crude moat about four feet deep, and filled with water making it evem larger. It was surrounded by an outer palisade wall, complete with a walkway where he could see guards dressed in leather, studded with pieces of metal. The city was encircled by tall mountains with jagged rock, which turned away all but the most skilled invaders. The only entrances he could see were through the forest he was in and a small river that cut through the side of the rock opposite to where he was, all the way on the other side. The small river flowed until it reached a lake. He marveled at the strategic advantage these people would have over any attacker.   
  
If anyone were to come through the mountains, they would have to travel over ten yards before they reached the moat, and by then archers, which he could also see patrolling the walls, would shoot them dead. The same distance existed with the trees, although he didn't think any enemy would dare try to traverse through that tightly packed and confusing forest. He would have been assuredly lost had it not been for Tong.  
  
"It's perfect," said Ryouga marveling at the large village. "How big is your village?" Ryouga asked beginning to trek down the hill, the trees falling farther behind him.  
  
"We have over five hundred warriors," she said proudly. Ryouga was awed at the number. Five hundred was a lot for a village in China. Why would they need so many warriors, he asked himself.  
  
"Are there any other villages around? Ones that neighbor yours?" Ryouga watched as her mood darkened and her fists clenched and un-clenched themselves.  
  
"Yes. There are three others. They too have as many warriors, but not such a great village as us." She said her mood rising at the mention of her village. She made it to the drawbridge and signaled the tower guard. The bridge lowered, and she stepped out of the way giving it room to drop.   
  
After the bridge had dropped, Ryouga and Tong walked in, and Ryouga was amazed at the simplicity of the village, yet was also touched by the culture it held. The people's houses were made not for comfort purposes, but for strategic defense, as if every house was made to be its own fortress. These people whoever they are must be a very war stricken community. He walked down the street, and watched as the commoners gave him weird looks. One was beating his mat, caught one glance of Ryouga, then ran inside his home.  
  
He turned to Tong to ask her why, but she cut him off and said, "Here we are. The Great Hall. The King will wish to speak with you." She led him up the stone path to the biggest and by far the most grandiose building of them all. The carvings on its stone pillars told stories of brave heroes dying in battle and a great war. Ryouga had traveled around the world enough times to recognize an old culture when he saw one.  
  
She opened the two large doors and light flooded into what could only be described as a great hall. The hall must have been about a hundred feet wide and about two hundred feet in length. The floor was littered with wooden tables covered with old food and golden goblets which looked like they were recently used. The wall seemed to be a mosaic depicting an even deeper history than the pillars outside, and had candelabras on them and a stained glass window in the shape of a star was at the top of the wall on the far side of the hall providing light in the great hall.  
  
A man sitting in a large ornate chair got up the moment he saw Ryouga and walked across the way to meet him. The man stopped in front of him and looked Ryouga up and down. He was dressed in ornamental armor and had a bushy black beard and hair. He turned to Tong.  
  
"Who is this man you bring to us Tong?" he asked scrutinizing her now.  
  
Tong did not falter under the man's gaze and instead answered him with clarity and precision. Ryouga was surprised, because the man's eyes were quite intimidating. "He is a Japanese from over the ocean. He was looking for something, but did not find it. We battled and he proved a formidable opponent. He is well trained in the martial arts father."  
  
Ryouga realized they were related seconds before she said 'father,' but did not show it. The two were similar in appearance, and had the same deep eyes.  
  
"We do not get many Japanese in this part of the world. Might I ask what you were looking for?" The voice came from a shadow hidden from the light the large stained window produced. A man stepped out from the shadow and revealed to Ryouga the same deep eyes of the Kun line with the exception that a scar traced his eyebrow above his left one. His hair and skin were dark from obviously being out in the sun far too long. The man was well built and Ryouga was sure that by any woman's standards he would be very handsome.  
  
"I was looking for a..cure. A cure to a disease I have." Ryouga was only half lying. He was looking for a cure, he'd been looking for one all his life, but for right now, he wasn't. "I have a Jusenkyo curse."  
  
The room darkened and the man, outraged all of a sudden, spat at Ryouga's feet in anger. He turned around and walked back into the shadows talking to several of his friends that were there in an inaudible whisper, throwing Ryouga glances now and again. Ryouga gave Tong a look of confusion and she explained it to him.  
  
"Our people are few and divided Ryouga. The three other clans I told you about were once joined with us. We were once a powerful people whose empire, in its hay day, reached from the plains of Tibet to the coast of the ocean. Even the latter days of the Khans feared us as well as all of China. We were so feared that none would write about the black plague that came in the shape of humans and spears, but were anything but human. Our armies were great, and so was our civilization, until the Amazons came."  
  
Lord Kun stepped forward and began to fill in the rest for her. "The Amazons were once spies. Lethal spies who were, in fact, under our control once. Most of those spies were women, because women excelled in the arts of diversion and amatory, which they so finely honed. No male enemy was safe from an Amazon."  
  
"One day an Amazon made a mistake and killed a top rank general of our once great army. Our king would not have it, and so he had the Amazon and her family murdered. Ironically the Amazon was a child of one of the elders, and therefore they declared a secret war upon us."  
  
"One by one our armies and cities fell to ruin and death. None could match the secret and stealth power of the Amazons even though they were few and we were many. We had turned the tide of the war and were even winning when the King died of a knife in the back. His four sons, arrogant and lacking the wisdom of their father, abandoned their kingdom and each other for four villages. The four villages today are descendants of those in the story. The Amazons, no longer seeing any threat in us as a whole, abandoned their methods for the ways of the warrior so that they may destroy us, if we were to ever rise again. So you see the name, Amazon and Jusenkyo are forever cursed in this realm, and I would be very happy if you never mentioned them again."  
  
Ryouga listened to the story intently, feeling rage for what the Amazons did to these people. They ruined their way of life over the justified death of one of their own. His fury was interrupted as the sounding of a trumpet was heard. Everyone in the room was busy in an instant throwing on armor and withdrawing their swords.  
  
"Father!" The man with the scar threw a sword over to the elder Kun and grabbed his own.  
  
"To the gates!" the King yelled unsheathing his new sword and running out the door with the rest. He stopped and turned to Ryouga and said, "Japanese, if you wish to go you may, I will not bind you with us, but your power would be welcome in this fight."  
  
Ryouga had to think about it for a moment, contemplating whether it was worth it, when an idea sprang into his head. An idea so grand in nature and so demanding, that their was little chance it would work. Normally Ryouga would never had come up with such an idea, but recent events and a mysterious entity forming quickly in his mind led him to this. This was what he was waiting for, the chance to change everything that ever was and ever will be.  
  
"Indeed my liege, I will join you on the battlefield."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Nerima)  
  
Ranma awoke with a start. He shot up from his comfortable position on the couch and looked around. The morning light was not due for another hour or so, so Ranma laid his head back on the pillow. He looked down at himself and he saw some sheets that someone must have laid over his body. Unable to sleep, and requiring a trip to the men's room, Ranma got up and made his way to the bathroom.  
  
Done with his business and in the middle of washing his hands he looked into the mirror and looked at himself with those deep gray eyes. His face had started to mend from the ring. The ring's removal had caused a withdrawal on his physical features, leaving him weak and his skin looking aged, but he was better now. He felt much stronger and more alive, and his face looked better.  
  
Ranma finished washing his hands and stepped out of the furo and back into the living room. He took one look around and, deciding he was hungry, walked into the kitchen and made himself a sandwich. He leaned against the counter and began eating his sandwich along with drinking a glass of milk.  
  
Ranma was halfway through his sandwich when he heard someone else come downstairs. He watched as Nabiki wobbled into the kitchen and grabbed something to drink from the refrigerator, taking no notice of Ranma's presence. Ranma watched her intently wondering what could be going through her head. Does she really hate me that much to ignore me? Maybe she doesn't see me.  
  
Nabiki was about to walk back upstairs when the telephone rang, and she, already being awake, decided to go answer it. Ranma heard her pick up the receiver and walked over to the desk listening intently to what Nabiki was saying.  
  
"Yes who is it? Oh. Are.. are you sure, maybe...Yes. Yes, I understand. Thank you." Ranma heard the click of the phone and was surprised to see Nabiki walk back into the kitchen. Nabiki was evidently just as surprised, as she gave a little chirp at seeing him. Her mood darkened as Ranma registered in her mind. "What do you want?"  
  
Well she's on talking terms with me, Ranma thought happily. "Who was that?"  
  
Nabiki's look darkened even more, if that was possible, and she crossed her arms while leaning against the doorway. She looked outside when she started speaking to Ranma. "That was the hospital if you must know. Kuno is dead. You have murdered him. Congratulations."  
  
Ranma's heart stopped for a second. I...killed him? Memories flooded into his mind. He remembered his weakened state of mind that day.   
  
You are the cause of my problems, and after you are purged of this world, everything will be better.  
  
Did I really think that, he asked himself. His mood worsened tenfold as his mind chose this moment to replay every happy moment that involved Kuno. His boat falling apart on that island. The time he had that chicken thingy on his head. Even though he was annoying and the guy was in love with my girl side, I still kinda miss him, Ranma said to himself putting his arm against the doorway and then resting his head on his arm. He groaned to himself.  
  
Nabiki nodded and proceeded upstairs. "Pleasant dreams Saotome," she said to him before reaching the top and going back to her bedroom.  
  
"Nabiki," said Ranma resting his hand on the banister. She turned around and looked at him. Hey now she's even listening to me! "I just want to say that I'm sorry, and wait listen. I know Kuno meant a lot to you, more than just money, so I just want to say I'm sorry. I know it won't bring back Kuno, but it will make him feel better knowing that you cared for him."  
  
Ranma thought he saw Nabiki smile at him for a moment before turning around and heading back to bed.  
  
Ranma sighed taking in his and her words. He knew she didn't believe him at all, but he was truly sorry. He probably didn't deserve it, but he did need some consoling as well. Kuno was my friend too! Who does she think she is? Does she think I liked it? Does she think I like killing people? Ranma's anger escalated as he made up excuse after excuse in his mind. Forgetting his apology and his judgment, he walked back into the kitchen and opened a drawer. He ruffled through the things in it and pulled out what he wanted.  
  
The knife gleamed in the darkness like a pillar of light beckoning to Ranma. He turned it over in his hands, getting a feel for it until he gripped it hard and exited the kitchen.  
  
His footsteps were quiet as a kitten when he walked up the stairs, the knife down at his side. He could hear the remnants of a shadow in his head, something that told him what he was doing was right. He could hear it urging him on, letting him know that he was the good guy here, not her.  
  
He walked down the hallway avoiding the board that would always squeak when someone stepped on it. He reached Nabiki's room and opened the door just a crack, and peered in. After seeing her asleep, he opened the door completely, and walked in. His feet were soft and silent as they crept across the floor. He looked at her, so serene and so peaceful dreaming of happy events soon to come probably.  
  
He stopped right next to her bed and raised the kitchen knife above his head, putting two hands on the handle. He was ready to strike when he heard her mumble something. Snapped out of his reverie he lowered the knife and listened to her closely.  
  
"Thank you, Ranma."  
  
Ranma no longer filled with the need for blood but instead with utter disgust with himself, dropped the knife to the floor. He brought the sheets back up to Nabiki's neck hiding her from the cold. He grabbed his knife and placed it in his pocket. He moved to the door silently and began to close it behind him.  
  
"Sleep peacefully Nabiki Tendo," he whispered behind him as he closed the door. He went back downstairs and returned the knife to its rightful position. He moved back to the couch and laid down on it. He let sleep come back to him, taking in all the events of the day, and thinking of what tomorrow will bring him.  
  
  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
Retro's thoughts: Wowsa. I dunno about you guys, but this was a good chapter. Lemme tell ya if you liked this one, your gonna LOVE the next one. I'm also thinking of adding a deleted scenes at the end of the book. What do you think??? 


	4. Chapter 3

Retro's Thoughts: I just thought of something. I probably should have said this when I started from chapter 1 book 1. I don't any of the lord of the rings characters, items, or places. Those are all owned by Tolkein and company. With that settled let us commence chapter 3   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A horn sounded off in the distance as a mass of people poured out of their homes into the streets, arming themselves with swords, shields, spears, bows, and arrows. Many were starting to adorn their armor. The armor was beautiful in design, but deadly in efficiency. The armor was a solid steel gray with the exception of a golden dragon on it twisting its way around the torso. Ryouga found it odd that the armor took more of a medieval feel. It seemed to borrow the lightness and allowance of movement from the Mongols, but retained the hard impenetrability of European armor.   
  
Men and even women were beginning to move atop the walkway that lined the wall and prepare their arrows. They all began aiming at the valley to the north. Ryouga could see Lord Kun, adorned in his own fine set of armor, take position at the front of the gate. He then began to see others take position behind him, and soon an entire army was waiting to pour out of the gate to meet the attackers.  
  
Ryouga leapt into action running to the nearest stairs that would lead him to the top of the walkway. He ran past soldiers of all ages and sexes and was amazed to see no oppression or segregation. Apparently, in this village a fourteen-year-old girl was just as good a soldier as a twenty-six year old man was.  
  
He ran past a small boy that couldn't have been any more than eleven years old. He stopped in front of the boy and looked him over. His gaze pierced the boy's armor and skin as he looked to the very core of his soul and feelings. Ryouga sensed the boys fear and pride. The boy would not let anything deter him, but still felt the reluctance of going into combat for the possibility of meeting his end. Kneeling down next to him and placing his hand on the boys shoulder, the boy realized Ryouga's presence for the first time.  
  
"Are you afraid young one?" Ryouga asked creating a chain between the boys' and his eyes.  
  
"...Yes," said the boy, knowing the fear was for the weak, but felt some form of peace in Ryouga.  
  
"There is nothing to fear now," Ryouga said tearing his eyes from the boys' and looking at the gate. "The danger is still far from now." Ryouga got back up to his feet and ran away from the boy leaving him bewildered.  
  
Ryouga reached the top of the platform and moved to the gate. He ran past more warriors armed with arrows until he reached his destination. His heart skipped a beat.  
  
What looked like an enormous cloud of dust, moved closer and closer to the front gate through the valley. Ryouga was awed at the sheer numbers that this amount of men, and maybe even some women, amassed to. Either Tong must have been lying or very in the dark as to how many men encompassed the other villages, because what he saw must have been at least over one thousand troops. His mind swirled even more as he saw a large blob of brown break away from the main group and stop. The only thought that came to him was that the blob must have been cavalry hanging back to wait for a mop up.   
  
Ryouga smiled to himself. He couldn't have wished for a better turn out. Everything was set in his mind. The army was drawing closer, and Kun's men were holding back until the right moment. Only one thing was holding him back right now. Only one thing could destroy his entire plan. He brought his hands together and began to rub the ring, a habbit he had been doing lately. Coming to a conclusion, he nodded his head, leaped over the palisade wall, and ran full bore to the valley and the army.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lord Kun waited at the front of his grand army, waiting to face an opponent who was even grander. Although the opposing towns' numbers numbered over five thousand combined, he had the great advantage due to his village's position. Though it wasn't the biggest of the four towns his was the one that was the best fortified. Not a soul could enter his kingdom without his permission.  
  
He tightened his grip on his sword. He expected a good fight today, probably one of the best. Scouts had told him of an army two days away, but he didn't know it was so large or so quick. It had arrived earlier than he had expected and therefore his men were not entirely prepared. In his haste, he had put his helmet on crookedly and it had created a very irritating itch, but he couldn't remove his helmet now. Not when the enemy lie so near.   
  
He heard the rumbling draw closer and closer. The echo of the marching feet reverberated off the surrounding mountains creating a sound that resembled thunder. There's the thunder, he thought, soon will come the jolt of the lightning. He was jolted himself out of his thoughts by the call of his son Sheng-Ji from the top of the catwalk. He ran to the nearest ladder and climbed to the top to find his son squinting at something off in the distance.  
  
Kun turned to where his son was looking and squinted himself. He spied a small young man standing mere yards away from the imposing army.  
  
"Who is that man?" He demanded fiercely spitting a little on the man he was speaking to.  
  
His son stepped in and, with a smirk, said, "It is the Japanese father. I believe he thinks he can destroy that army all by himself." Sheng-Ji let out a loud guffaw.  
  
Kun was about to order someone to get him on horse, when a great voice came down upon him. The voice sent chills down his spine and rocked his very being. After he heard it, he felt as if something had drained a little of his insides.  
  
"SHI THRA DURBUL NAZG TUG GUUND-NA!" The voice said. He didn't recognize what was said, and something inside told him that he didn't want to know.   
  
Kun looked around and saw that not only him, but everyone had experienced the same thing also. Sheng-ji gave him a confused look when both of them turned to look at the enemy army. They both gasped in awe as they saw something they never would have believed in one million years.  
  
The enemy had dropped their weapons and was now kneeling. Kneeling in front of Ryouga.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Somewhere off the coast of China)  
  
"Pirates!" The scream from above deck woke up the entire party along with the rest of the ship. The voice must have been talking into a microphone, because the call came through a comm. system. Silence ensued with the exception of gunfire and what sounded like a swarm of seagulls that had followed the boat from the coast.  
  
Shampoo grumbled at the call and rested her head back on the pillow. Waking up Amazons this early in the morning could be hazardous to a person's health, and this time of the month was not particularly rewarding for a woman.  
  
Mousse confirmed her feelings, with the lack of the monthly pain, by shooting out of bed and shooting a chain across the room as he did so. The morning reflex did not bode well with Ukyou whose bunk was dangerously close to where the tip on the chain landed.  
  
Radagast leapt out of bed with a bright eagerness to find out what was going on topside. He adorned his hat and his cloak, transforming into his larger self. Moving over to the small circular window, he groaned as his eyes made contact with several small and fast motorboats.  
  
He roused everyone out of his or her bed and headed for the top deck. As he neared the top deck, he realized that more and more people were rushing about adorning rifles, life vests, and clothes. Radagast took the hint and hurried back to the room to see everyone dressed and waiting.  
  
"We have work to do," he said leaving the room with the other three following suit. They walked through the corridors quickly and without questions as they removed their selected weapons from their selected hiding places. Shampoo withdrew her two bombori and Ukyou began placing small spatulas into the notches of the belt that situated itself across her chest. Mousse's preparation consisted of pulling out a pair of goggles which he attached to his head and tied his hair back into a ponytail. He removed his glasses and asserted the prescription battle goggles on his face.   
  
He had exited the lower decks through a door that took him to the left side of the ship. His entrance to the outside of the ship did not go unnoticed as he witnessed two rifles pointed at him. The two men were both Chinese and dressed with an odd assortment of knick-knacks adorning their clothes.   
  
Radagast smiled and raised his hands slowly. With the speed of light and the sound of a sonic boom, Radagast shot his staff forward sending the two men sliding across the deck the opposite way. The two hit the railing hard, and with the flick of the wrist, Radagast sent them up and over the railing into the water below.  
  
"You three must go that way," he said pointing to the bow of the ship. "You must help the sailors keep this ship in their hands." Radagast started heading to the stern when Ukyou stopped him.  
  
"Wait, what about you?" She asked brandishing her spatula for battle.  
  
"I must help the sailors at the back, but I will be back now go! Hurry!"  
  
The three didn't need anymore convincing as they left him and began to head to the front of the ship. The closer they approached, the more they heard gunfire and the screams of sailors. They reached the front and found it engulfed in a small war.  
  
The deck was comprised of two large anchor holders and several metal boxes placed in such a way that it was anticipated for a battle. The sailors were hiding behind the left anchor holder and the pirates on the right. Gunfire was being exchanged between the two groups, but it was obvious that the pirates were far more equipped for the occasion, and the bright colored clothing of the sailors made easy targets. A lone pirate stood up and threw a grenade over their anchor and into the large mass of sailors, or at least it almost did.  
  
Ukyou saw the grenade mid air and, taking a hold on her spatula like it was a bat, heaved the grenade into the air making for a solid homerun. She couldn't celebrate however as the pirates turned their threat from the sailors to the three new participants of the battle.  
  
Shampoo leapt into action, jumping twenty feet into the air and, using the metal boxes as hopping stones, bounced from crate to crate making her way to the pirate side. The pirates adjusted their aim and made Shampoo an easy target for themselves as they began to open fire on the jumping girl.  
  
Their fingers fell short of the trigger however for the knives and mini-spatulas that had inserted themselves into the pirates' arms. They howled in pain as a small purple haired girl fell down on them, taking them out one by one with her two bombori. Shampoo wielded her weapons well as she dropped opponent after opponent. She was relieved to see Ukyou and Mousse join the fight and begin their own assault on the invaders.  
  
Mousse removed a Bo* from his many pockets and began to use it against the enemies making it his weapon of choice. He dropped one after another twirling the stick through the crowd of invaders. He smashed one in the face, and used the back of his stick to nail another in the stomach. His techniques however allowed him to be slowed down and surrounded quickly. He noticed this and sped his pace up. Finally, seeing no other way out, he fell to a crouch and twirled his stick through the mass of attackers tripping many of them, and buying him some time to continue the attack.  
  
Ukyou saw one pirate begin to flee down the corridor and made haste after him. She slid past the commotion of Shampoo and Mousse's battle and into a corridor similar to the one Radagast and everyone had exited onto. She saw the man running down the corridor and began to run after him. Withdrawing a small spatula, she threw it at the enemy's legs taking out one of his calves and immobilizing him.  
  
She made a small victory gesture with her hand, but was stopped short when the door in front of her opened right into her face. She hit the floor hard and blackness came, as she heard an explosion from the front of the ship.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Radagast arrived at the front and dispatched a pirate quickly over the railing with his staff, and took down another as the other screamed until the loud splash was heard. He moved forward and witnessed the pile of dead charred corpses at his feet. The sailors had died a most painful death.  
  
"Well look who's come to stop us boys," a man with more junk on his shirt than the others, said. He obviously looked important and was undoubtedly their leader. "I guess we have to turn around now, because their finally unleashing their senior citizens on us." The group of pirates started laughing loudly, and the captain, still laughing from his own joke, lowered his hand. The group of pirates began to open fire on the wizard and soon realized that wizards are not the easiest to kill.  
  
Every bullet that sailed towards Radagast on a direct course for his body would seem to branch off at the last second and shoot some somewhere else. The group of pirates stopped after they saw that their weapons weren't doing anything. The captain grew angry at this and took a gun from one of the men standing next to him. He opened fire as well and grew even angrier when no shots hit Radagast.  
  
The pirates began to grow uneasy and started to move backwards towards the ladder that would lead down to their own ships. Radagast began to take step after careful step towards the group.  
  
"One should not anger a man so in tuned with nature," he said raising his hands above his head. "For I command the sea, the trees..."  
  
The call from a seagull could be heard overhead, and then another one. Another sounded and soon the sky was full of birds.  
  
"...and the birds."  
  
The pirates began to scream as seagulls swooped down from overhead and began to pluck the heads, eyes, and body parts of the invaders. Total chaos ensued when pirates leapt overboard, shot into the air, or dropped to the ground beggin for mercy. The captain screamed in rage and launched himself towards the wizard.  
  
Radagast responded with a motion of his staff, sending the pirate overboard and out to the ocean. What he didn't see was the grenade, devoid of a pin, that the pirate captain had left in his stead. Without so much as a second passing by, a seagull swooped down grabbed the grenade in his beak and heaved it overboard to where the captain had probably landed in the ocean.  
  
Radagast sighed with victory as he saw the pirates retreat into their boats and zoom away at top speed.  
  
"Radagast! Radagast!" The call came from behind him, so he turned around to find Mousse and Shampoo panting heavily. From the look in their eyes, he knew it was trouble, and from the lack of Ukyou knew what happened. He sighed in defeat and watched the boats of the pirates sail off into the sunrise.  
  
"They've taken Ukyou, Radagast."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Back in Northern China)  
  
Ryouga had really dug himself in deep this time. Before him stood an army of more than he could count, he probably looked like a deserter to his own side, and now he was stuck in the middle of the two. He had improvised hoping that the ring would come through and help him, but he saw no signs of that happening.  
  
The army was marching ever closer, and he saw the soldiers begin to prepare their weapons for the small Japanese boy that stood in their way. Ryouga began to stroke the ring praying for it to work. Realizing that nothing was happening he pulled his hand out of his pocket and began to shake it at the army.  
  
"Work! WORK! God damnit WORK!" Ryouga was shaking it violently in the air throwing his fist at the army that approached. He could now make out their eyes and the hatred that existed there. This wasn't such a hot idea, he thought, I guess my plan wasn't going to work after all. I wish someone would help.  
  
And like a whisper in his ear, he heard the words. He couldn't understand them, but instead felt them, like they weren't just words, but diagrams revealing themselves to him, and piercing his body. He could also feel the language. It was not one that he cared too much for, and it sounded dark and disturbing. Hearing it sent chills down his spine. He was unsure of his plan now. His plan to govern and rule.  
  
However, something inside of him changed his mind. Taking a firm stance, he drew in a fresh breath of air and clearly.  
  
"SHI THRA DURBUL NAZG TUG GUUND-NA*," he shouted at the army, and to his disbelief the army continued to march. He had lost hope until he saw the eyes in the soldiers had changed. The once passionate people who had come here for battle now surrendered themselves to a greater power. Their eyes drooped and the color in them faded several notches leaving a dull brown or green.  
  
Ryouga was surprised at what he had said. The speech was magnificent and terrifying, but he liked it altogether. He felt sure of himself afterwards, when the army laid down their weapons and knelt before him. Even the cavalry dismounted and knelt on the ground. The flag carriers dropped their flags in the dirt kneeling before their ruler.  
  
Ryouga smiled to himself when a group of soldiers from the town came and began to bring him back inside the town wall. Ryouga's plan was now in full swing and nothing could stop it, but it was far from over. Ryouga turned once more to the army that knelt.  
  
"Go back to your village and tell your townsmen that their king will come, and the Devil will come with him."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Unknown)  
  
Darkness. I've always hated the darkness. Always? Have I? The rattled man awoke in a room full of padding. Strange. He stood up and tried to remember the events from before. A chapel. A statue. A trap door. A name. What was that name?  
  
Jonathon S. Basser II had been that man's name. The man who had lied at his feet when he spoke to the statue hoping to gleam some information from her. The man chuckled at his own stupidity of the matter. The room had no doors and no other means of exit that he could see so he sat against the padded wall. He was hungry, hurt, and he had broken his glasses on the way down.  
  
Opening his pocket, he removed the glasses only to find that they were indeed broken, as he had thought. He examined the edges closely to find something very odd. The fact that he could examine the glasses and not require any at all was marvelous. His far-sightedness had always caused him to wear glasses and now he didn't need them!  
  
Bewildered, but still a little happy he set the glasses on the ground and began thinking about his current situation. Why had he come here? Because I'm changing. He knew it since a while ago. With the power surging in his body and his rash decisions in council, he had become increasingly odd among his peers, and this place felt like it held the answer.  
  
He was startled out of his reverie as a door made out of the room itself opened to reveal a dark path lighted with weak, dim lights that were spaced out in the hall. He got to his feet, brushed himself off, and was on his way.  
  
He had walked for what felt like a mile when finally he came to an electronically sliding door labeled only with the words "Basser Cryo-storage." Inquisitive and left with no other option, he walked forward and the door hissed open to reveal a room lighted with bright green canisters. He walked up to one and felt the glass. His hand shot away quickly from the cold that was coming from the fogged glass. Realizing for the first time just how cold it was in this room, he rubbed his hands against his shoulders and headed for the nearest exit.  
  
He passed by more and more green canisters until he finally found a door similar to the first only without the words. He took several steps and again it slid open like the first. He walked into a new room, which was now pulsing with heat. Removing his jacket, he walked up to the only thing worthy of his attention, and possibly the attention of anyone who could ever see it.  
  
A gigantic jar two meters tall and filled with water was situated in the center of the room. It was surrounded by a ton of electrical equipment including a life support monitor, a mini backup generator, a normal generator, a cooling system, and a control computer. However, what grabbed his eyes the most was the sight of a human existing in the tank, or what would be the bare necessity of what a human would need to live.  
  
The tank carried inside it a spinal column, and attached to it was the mendula oblongata and the brain. Connected to the brain existed two eyes, deep gray in coloring, that peered down at him. A constant stream of bubbles swarmed inside the tank, which was probably filled with nutrient enriched fluids.  
  
The man who, several days earlier, had been considered the most powerful man in the world now had trembling knees. The sight before him was monstrous and went against the laws of humanity itself, and judging from all the equipment it was probably still alive in there.  
  
"Why do you cower like a weakling?" It spoke to him breaking the thick silence like the crack of a whip. The man dared not speak back for his fear was now overwhelming him. He turned to run but found the door hiss shut behind him and a metal bolt could be heard from the outside locking the door in place. He realized that he had nowhere to go, and that maybe this... thing could answer some of his questions.  
  
"I cower because I am afraid. Fear is a feeling of the soul, something I do not think you posses anymore," he said stinging back. He would not give him the satisfaction and look weak in front of this scientific abomination.  
  
"You are mistaken. I feel fear much as I do pain, suffering, and loneliness. You feel these as well. That is unnecessary. You do not need these emotions." The monotone of the voice disturbed the man. It seems that whoever this person, or whatever it is, does indeed lack a soul and does not miss it.   
  
"I know what you think. In your mind, you believe I do not have a soul, but you are mistaken. I do indeed have a soul. You are the one lacking a soul."  
  
The comment struck the man like a truck. He felt weak all of a sudden, but held his ground showing no change. The remark was absurd. Everyone has a soul. Then why does it affect me so much, he asked himself.   
  
"You're wrong. I have a soul that burns brighter than a star," he said it more to himself than the tank, reassuring him that the statement was true. He felt no comfort afterwards however.  
  
"You still don't know do you. You are ignorant and I can see why you are here so early. I will explain even though it does not matter anymore. You are not a human. You are nothing. You are the product of science, genius minds, and several billion strands of DNA. I was the founder of the Illuminati. I am the Illuminated one. Unfortunately, science could not catch up with the times so I was forced into this. We were very advanced back then. More advanced than you could possibly imagine. I was kept like this until the technology was made available for a new body. My predicament had grown too large however, and when the time was right, I could not be moved. I therefore cloned myself. You are a product of me, Jonathon S. Basser II. The others passed away, but I remained the same."  
  
A clone. Below even the lowest form of life. He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it, but he somehow knew it was true. I was born without a soul. Without parents, a home, or a childhood. America, taken aback by the speech, fell to the floor and held his head in his hands. Impossible.  
  
"But these powers. The powers that I have. They've been bothering me recently, attacking my psyche. You don't have these. YOU CAN'T HAVE THESE." America was screaming at the top of his lungs, tears flowing freely from his eyes. To wake up to a world that you had no part of. To live a life that was not yours. To be the offspring of a test tube was a horrible feeling that he could not bare.  
  
"Yes that is intriguing. I program all of my clones to carry a life threatening disease and put into their mind the notion to come here. My fail-safe makes sure none betray me. You unfortunately have no fail safe yet you came here anyway. Now it is time for for someone else to take your place. You have outlived your usefulness. Goodbye." A small hiss emanated from the vents in the room.  
  
Outlived your usefulness. So that's all I am, one of my many father's hands. No. I must be more. The power I posses is unique, and unique to me alone. I will show you father.   
  
Jonathon S. Basser II stood from his position on the floor and drew in a deep breath. He began walking towards the glass tank. He brought his hands up and drew upon them. He felt the blood flowing in them, the muscles twitching inside them. He was real, and he was human.  
  
He raised his hands higher and like a god, lightning poured forth from his fingertips and began to assault the arsenal of electronics in the room. Pain arched through his body, but he didn't care. He would show his make believe father that he was real. A stray lightning bolt hit the generator making it explode sending metal shards across the room, one slicing open Basser's shirt. He recoiled from the sting, but continued to do damage, the tears still flowing. The brain began screaming in agony, but ceased after the tank split open sending water pouring across the floor. The venting of the gas also ceased and the lightning stopped. The room was littered with debris from the explosions, and the cause of it all stood menacingly over the limp remains of his creator.  
  
Jonathon bent down and picked up the brain moving it in his hands. With one quick movement, he snapped the spinal column in half, and dropped it to the floor.  
  
After an hour of dismantling each clone cylinder Jonathon found his way out through a small tunnel in the command room. He reached the top and stepped out into the bright harsh sunlight. He dusted himself off and held his wound tightly. After sitting down for a bit, thinking about what to do, he sat up and started on his way. For it was the dawning of a new day.  
  
  
  
*With this ring I command all  
*A bo is a long stick (Think Donatello from Ninja Turtles ;)  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
Retro's thoughts: Wow. That's all I have to say. Wow. 


	5. Chapter 4

Retro's thoughts: Ack! Review. Review. Review. Anyway here is chapter 4. Oh by the way in case you people haven't noticed it by now () means dreams. Level 3 for heavy-duty action and suicide!!?? :-o  
Chapter 4  
  
Ukyou awoke by the loud crack of her head hitting the metal hull in the hold of a boat. She winced as pain reassured the existence of all her muscles. The hum of the loud diesel motor and the splash of water outside was a loud awakening for her. A sharp stab of pain hit her shoulder as she tried to sit up. Dealing with the pain, she sat up and assessed her situation.  
  
The hold was very crowded with boxes of various objects of value obtained illegally probably. Her eyes caught the glint of her spatulas across the makeshift prison, and she praised the lord. She reluctantly rose to her feet and made her way over there. When she approached her equipment that resided to the right of the stairs, she heard muffled sounds coming from the hatch leading topside. The boat slowed considerably until finally coming to a stop as she tried to cut through her ropes, knocking her to the floor.  
  
Getting up, she doubled her efforts of trying to cut through her ropes. Hearing the voices coming closer, her pace quickened to a frantic speed. Her bonds broke just as the hatch to the top opened, and she moved quickly.  
  
She jumped the distance of the staircase, knocking a man down in the process, and landed on small metal box about two feet high at the back of the boat. She turned and observed the situation before her. Four of her captors, including the one she knocked down, were topside with another two in the cockpit of the boat. The four men surrounded her quickly, two with machetes, one with a chain, and the other with a pipe. Several boxes rested behind her, placed there probably by the crane at the very back. The two in the cockpit hadn't noticed her yet and she meant to keep it that way. Between her and the cockpit was a raised area of the deck that gave the hold a higher roof. Right in front of her was the door leading back down to the hold and back down to her entrapment. Spotting another metal crate, which conveniently rested on the raised area in front of the cockpit door, she leapt into action.  
  
She turned around and jumped towards the boxes at the very back that were much higher than the two-foot tall one she was on. Instead of landing however she used the box as momentum, and somersaulted to the hook on the crane hooking her spatula to her back. She grappled the hook and swung back and forth several times. After she had enough speed she fell to the box that rested in front of the cockpit door. The driver chose that exact moment to come out the door, and got a face full of metal. With the doorway blocked, she now had enough time to deal with the four others.  
  
The attacker with the chain moved first diving towards her swinging his weapon. Ukyou unhooked her spatula with lightning speed and stopped the chain from hitting her face by hooking the two weapons together. The pirate struggled in vain, as Ukyou held the spatula with one hand and removed three mini-spatulas with the other. She launched them into the attackers arm, and he howled in pain releasing his grip on the chain. The others were now moving towards Ukyou as fast as they could with the limited space provided on the boat. She separated the chain from her kitchen utensil and with one hand batted the wounded enemy into the water with it, while twirling the chain to keep the others at bay.  
  
Holstering her spatula on her back, she began to move the chain in the air, mostly for show, hoping that the attackers would grow uneasy and make a mistake. They didn't buy it. One with a machete came at her first twirling his dangerous blade non-stop slashing here and there testing her weaknesses. She began to swing the chain in front of her in the form of a figure eight pressing the remaining three back. The others in the cockpit were beginning to get free, so she would have to hurry. She twirled the chain over her head and launched it at the attacker's feet ensnaring it. She pulled on the other end catching him off guard and dropping him to the ground in front of her. Picking him up, she used him as a shield, took hold of his hand, and manipulated his blade as she battled the other machete wielder.  
  
The pipe assailant was going the other way around to attack her flank. She looked around for a way out and finally realized where she was. Hong Kong harbor. The others in the cockpit were finally getting out, and she was getting tired. Taking one final look around, while battling fiercely at the same time, she noticed several barrels of fuel at the back. She literally threw her human shield at the machete man and leapt onto the raised area. She ran towards the back, dodging narrowly as the man with the pipe swung without mercy from the lower deck. Jumping at the last second she kicked the barrel over and spilled its contents across the deck. Removing a mini-spatula and, with pinpoint accuracy throwing it at an electrical cord for the cranes generator, she cut the line. The cut cord spat electricity everywhere as the gas leaked closer and closer towards it.  
  
The others had noticed the emergency as well and were running away from the back. Ukyou did an about face and sprinted as hard as she could towards the front of the boat. She reached the top of the cockpit, jumped down from it and, using one of the men's backs as a stepping stone, launched herself into the air.   
  
A resounding explosion was heard, and Ukyou realized how stupid a move she made. She couldn't swim at all. The explosion hadn't affected anyone in the crowded harbor and even the pirates were jumping off the burning boat. She focused on the problem at hand, looked around her for a quick solution, and found one in the form of a Jet Ski.  
  
The teenager cruised over to her and offered his hand to her. Blushing, she took it gratefully and hopped on the Jet Ski. She turned around to view the damage and groaned loudly.  
  
Apparently, the pirates had friends who were also sporting jet skis, and this time they actually had guns. She took hold of the boy in front of her and heaved him off the water vehicle making sure to grab his key. He began to curse at her loudly in Chinese, as she inserted it and drove off.  
  
"I'm sorry," she yelled back at him speeding off. "I'll take good care of it."  
  
The pirates were hot on her tail now and firing their semi automatic weapons as well. She headed for the docks and realized that even if she made it to shore they would just pull up alongside her and shoot her dead. She observed her surroundings once more and made a tight left towards the cluttered mass of fishing boats.  
  
She sped towards the boats while gunfire raked the air behind her. Driving close to one boat, she pulled the net off of its side and tucked it under her arm. The pirates didn't give her much time to pause though, as she sped off avoiding the bullets as best she could.   
  
They followed her around the boat, and around and around until they finally noticed something was going down. One more time around, Ukyou thought to herself. She sped up and found a pirate waiting for her with his gun waiting for her as well. NOW!!  
  
Ukyou through the net on top of the pirate and broadsided him knocking him off his jet ski. She made a victory sign in the air, but stopped when she saw him cut through the net and get right back on. Damn.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yang!" The call pierced the cool morning air, and Yang awakened from his father's yell in the small undersized bed. Today would be another day of torment and toil. Ever since dad lost his job, life had been hard for them both with only their boat. If only dad hadn't given that redheaded girl and that panda a free meal at the restaurant.  
  
"Come on Yang. Lower the ramp so I can bring in the net." Yang grumbled and put his clothes on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wanna play hardball huh?" Ukyou said as she weaved carefully through the maze of fishermen, but was unable to lose them. She dodged another fishing skiff and maneuvered herself in between two larger fishing boats. She looked behind to see if they had followed and noticed that they hadn't. She smiled to herself and looked forward again to have her smile die quickly.  
  
A bar that was held up by rope and wire connecting the two fishing boats was in place in front of her, and it was quite low to the water. She wasn't going to pass. Stopping the boat she turned around and high tailed it out of there. At the exit of the two parallel fishing boats, waited the rest of the pirate party smiling at her.  
  
She cursed to herself, turned around again, and sped up heading for the bar. She took the key band off her wrist and attached it to the handle of the Jet Ski. She removed her large spatula and got ready while holding down the gas all the way. The bar came to her quickly, but she was ready. She wedged the spatula in the bar and used it as a javelin to send her up and over the bar. She landed safely on her seat and sped off. The pirates were still going full bore though. All of them had leaned over the side of their Jet Skis so the bar wouldn't affect them. Why hadn't I thought of that, she thought to herself.  
  
She stopped and with two mini-spatulas in her hand, she waited for them to come close enough to the bar. They reached it and she launched them towards the wiring and ropes that held the bar up. They sliced through all of them and the bar fell and hit one Jet Ski on the front flipping it over. Ukyou smiled, but frowned when he got out, back on, and him and his buddies continued pursuit. Jackasses.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Watch it with that hook Yang! How many times do I have to tell you that?" The teenage boy frowned and pulled a lever bringing the hopefully bountiful catch out of the water.  
  
Yang yawned and squinted as his eyes caught a glimpse of something off in the distance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ukyou had had it. She had tried every trick she could think of, and they were still on her tail. This is no use, she thought, I have to go somewhere they can't. A light bulb when off in her head when she saw a fishing boat straight ahead with it's ramp lowered. It's now or never, she thought.  
  
She gunned the gas on the Jet Ski, and sped off towards the fishing boat. She felt the bullets still whizzing past her and hitting the water behind. Thank god all bad guys are horrible shots. The boat was drawing closer and she could feel her escape was at hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"YANG, RAISE THE RAMP. RAISE THE RAMP GOD DAMNIT." Yang hit the lever to raise the ramp. His father yelled at the top of his lungs as he jumped out of the way, and the Jet Ski hit the ramp sending it right over their boat and onto the dock. He chanced a look back out of the cranes tower window and saw several other jet skis aim for the ramp. He watched as they all crashed into the back of his father's boat.  
  
"Poor father," he thought aloud watching his father climb out of his hiding spot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I made it, was Ukyou's first thought. She soon noticed how wrong she was. She hit the dock hard whipping her around. She soon heard the sound of grinding wood leave her and the sound of grinding concrete greet her. A car honked its horn as it narrowly missed the Jet Ski zooming across the small dockside road. Ukyou gasped as she missed the car and screamed as she hit the door of a small store and crashed through it and through what must have been everything in the store.  
  
The wild Jet Ski ride finally came to a halt as she got up off the vehicle. She kicked it as hard as she could and made her way for the exit. Two burly men stopped in front of her and forcefully turned her around. Before her stood a small furious man with greasy black hair, beady little eyes, and a Fu Manchu moustache. The man yelled at her in Chinese viscously spitting on her face. She shook off her two new friends and pushed the little man down.  
  
"Listen you little slice of shit," she said deliberately spitting on his face, "I've just been captured, soaked, shot at, yelled at, and chased by some mean assholes. Their all floating on their stomachs in the harbor, so unless you wanna join them, shut your dirty little mouth."  
  
The man stood and regained his composure, but replaced his furious face with a dangerous sadistic one.  
  
"So you are Japanese," he said snapping his fingers. Several other burly men stepped out from their hiding places and began removing knives, cracking their knuckles, and licking their lips. "I expected so much more from a yakuza assassin. I'll be sure to tell your boss in Tokyo that you failed miserably in the assassination of one of the triad heads."  
  
Ukyou groaned to herself. Ryouga, you're going to owe me big time!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Northern China)  
  
Ryouga, Lord Kun, Sheng-Ji, Tong, and several lieutenants all stood in the great hall mulling over the events of earlier today. Ryouga had stopped an army dead in their tracks and commanded them to go home. To top it all off, what was the weird voice they had all heard? Ryouga had quieted down about that topic. He didn't know how sensitive they might be to superstitions, demons, or the such.  
  
"This is all a ruse to lower our defenses father," said Sheng-Ji, "He is obviously a spy for one of the other villages. He has already infiltrated our village and now you give him your confidence?"  
  
"Silence Sheng-Ji! It is true the army halted at his heel, but that doesn't mean he is a spy. He is still our guest and he shall be treated as one."  
  
Sheng-Ji snarled at Ryouga as he turned around and walked right out of the great hall. Ryouga smirked and turned back to Lord Kun. He could sense the man's uneasy feelings. He would be hard to sway though, Ryouga thought. His will is strong and he could pose a serious problem. Ryouga was running out of cards to play. These people, who prided themselves on their warlike strength and ability, would not even attack another village with the assurance of an extra army to aid them. Superstitions be damned  
  
"I can control this army my lord. My wish is their command. That is why they were able to bow at my feet this morning. I command them with my power. Listen to what I propose for a second. Suppose we take advantage of this army which I can control, for now, and attack the other villages. Your men already have a high morale and it would be easy to sway the other leader's judgment with the sight of two combined armies. We would assimilate all the other villages creating a unified nation once more. They would surely fall, and those who would not listen would be crushed by our military might."  
  
Lord Kun seemed to ponder Ryouga's words for a long time. "You seemed uncertain over your control of that army. Exactly how long can you control them?"  
  
"I don't know exactly," he said lying through his teeth. He knew he had control over them until they died. "Days, maybe hours. Who can be sure?"  
  
"After all these villages have been assimilated under our banner what would you gain? Why do you wish this so fervently?"  
  
Ryouga turned away from the groups eyes and focused his instead on the beautiful stained glass that towered over them all. No one could see his confident and evil smile. "To banish your arch enemy from this land my liege. Or if you were to wish, it make them your slaves. I seek the downfall of the Amazon way of life."  
  
Gasps could be heard through the lieutenants over the forsaken word, but more gasps were heard over what he proposed. The downfall of their longtime enemy the Amazons. The female tribe would certainly destroy them if they found out what was occurring between the tribes. Yet this boy of no more than eighteen promised them victory, and who was to doubt him. The army had literally fallen before him and an aura of greatness seemed to surround the young man. Lord Kun thought long and hard over this matter. Finally he spoke. "What do you think Tong?"  
  
Tong was startled to be brought into the conversation for the first time, and felt uneasy to have so many pairs of eyes resting on her. His eyes were the worst. Ryouga's deep gray eyes looked on her and whispered for her to agree with him. Urging her that this was the best course of action. She cleared her throat and began.  
  
"I think that the chance for a strike against the Amazons is now," she said bringing happiness to some and skepticisism to others, "but if we should fail the punishment would be harsher then any of us can conceive, and the guarantee that the other clans will cooperate so easily is doubtful. If we were ever to attack, now is the time to do it, but only with the assurances that the other tribes will cooperate." Ryouga smiled he saw her sigh and her shoulders slumped. He turned to look at Lord Kun for his answer.  
  
"We will leave several hours before dawn tomorrow, to gain the element of surprise. I pray you're right Japanese."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Baghdad, Iraq)  
  
America sat in front of the entire committee known as the Illuminati. My name is Jonathon Basser; he told himself silently, I don't have to deal with this charade. I have a purpose in life, and that is to acquire the ring. He drummed his fingers on his desk as the rest of the room chatted with each other over trivial matters like wars, diseases, and new technology. He did not have to pay any heed to these conversations unless he was brought into them. The quiet man was waiting for several guests to pay him a visit, and he did not want to be distracted by idle discourse.  
  
The large chamber door burst open and Jonathon's guests made themselves known. The crowd of delegates quieted down almost instantaneously at the arrival of the band of ruffians. Totaling four in all, the band of travelers were different from each other in so many ways.  
  
The leftmost of the group was a middle-aged man who sported a streak of white down the middle of his dark short haired head. A pair of sunglasses obscured his eyes and the collar, from his black knee length coat, covered him from his nose down. His left hand rested in his pocket, but the other held a string, that was attached to a Japanese sword, over his shoulder. The man was intimidating from the tip of his white stained hair to the bottom of his black military boots.  
  
The next couldn't have been more different. A small child dressed in an ornamental tight Chinese shirt and tight Chinese pants stood with his hands at ease behind his back, and his feet close together. The clothes were a deep red and plain except for the golden dragon wrapped around his collar. The boys black hair was slicked back and a large scar was situated across his left eye. His eyes were dark and cold and his body was rigid as a board giving the impression that he could leap into action at a moments notice.  
  
The third was the scariest of them all, standing erect with his arms crossed across his chest. He was dressed in Japanese ninja gear complete with a mask across his mouth, and black wrist and yellow shin guards showing that he was an expert in many forms of martial arts. His eyes were a complete white lacking any sign of a pupil, and his costume was completed with a yellow sash across his chest forming a V. His muscles bulged through his costume but he too stood still.  
  
The last was a beautiful woman dressed in bulky military gear. Packs, pockets, grenades, and other gadgets were all over her body stating that she was a trained killing machine. What blew the room away was how she could have been so gorgeous and yet associated with the others. Her blonde hair, blue eyes, and perfect physique turned more than just a couple heads.  
  
"Ahh, I'm so glad all of you could arrive. Let's get down to business shall we. I want you to find these two boys." Jonathon stood up from his chair and pressed a button on his clicker that lowered a screen behind him. On the screen were several movie clips of Ryouga and Ranma fighting various battles. The crowd gasped as they saw Ryouga unleash a Shi Shi Hokodan and Ranma execute a Moko Takabisha. The four newcomers remained still though, taking it all in.  
  
"I have taken the liberty," he said reseating himself and turning off the video, "of giving all of you as detailed reports as we can on all of their activities, histories, and psyches. I wish all of you good luck on your mission. Leave none of them alive."  
  
The four assassins left quietly, and soon the room was bustling with conversation once more about the four new arrivals. Jonathon smiled to himself and sat back down confident that the ring would be in his hands in a couple of days. Little did he know of the two-foot tall, three hundred year old spy lurking up in the rafters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Nerima)  
  
(Ranma sat atop a marble plateau in the clouds. Bright blue could be seen here and there and the sun was shining down on the area, but marble pillars held up a roof that blocked it out. He looked around before standing up and dusting himself off. He spotted a fountain in the middle of the plateau and walked over to it. He was about to look down into the water when he sensed the presence of someone, and turned bringing up and attack stance.  
  
Tatewaki Kuno stood before Ranma dressed in a pure white suit and with a decent haircut. He walked over to Ranma and extended his hand. Ranma took it after several seconds of hesitation and then quickly withdrew. Kuno laughed a little pacing back and forth in front of Ranma.  
  
"So how is it going Ranma? I take it your enjoying your life?" Kuno asked pointing downward. Ranma nodded dumbly still eyeing the deceased. "Oh so many things to say, so many things to do." Kuno took that moment to slug the off guard Ranma dropping him to his knees. "Sorry 'bout that, but you did kill me ya'know."  
  
Ranma coughed and backed up across the floor. "What do you want with me? It was all an accident I swear." He sputtered gibberish in front of the dead man.  
  
"Calm down Ranma I'm not going to kill you. I just did that for a little payback. My reason for being here and seeing you like this is far more important. Ranma everyone is in grave danger." Ranma stood up and motioned with his eyes for Kuno to continue.  
  
"Darkness grows Ranma, and few can stop it. The band of rescuers sent to help Ryouga have been split up. Ryouga has the ring Ranma! He plans to use it to conquer all of China, and then the world, and four assassins, which we up here have jokingly called the four horsemen of the Apocalypse, have left to find you and Ryouga. Because Ranma..."  
  
Ranma looked up from the ground and looked Kuno in the eyes. He saw desperation, sadness, and hope in his angel eyes.  
  
"...If you fail then that's exactly what will happen. The Apocalypse."  
  
"And just what do you expect me to do. I have hurt so many already. I don't think I can trust myself to do anything that could help." Ranma said resting his hands on the fountain in the center of the area. His knuckles whitened and he noticed that his hands were gripping the bowl quite hard. Kuno noticed too and eyed Ranma.  
  
"Ranma I understand what you're going through right now. I can't quite imagine a life without Genma as well, but unless you want more needless deaths then take up your fight stance and ready yourself."  
  
"How? How do I ready myself?"  
  
"A war is brewing in China Ranma; a war between light and dark. You can do nothing to stop that, but you can help when the time comes."  
  
"When the hell will that be?"  
  
Ranma was struck hard by a bolt of lightning and sent sailing across the floor until he hit a pillar hard.   
  
"No cursing here Ranma. Bosses orders." Ranma didn't have to ask who Kuno's "boss" was. A pain assaulted him as he got up, rubbed his neck, and approached Kuno.  
  
"Okay. Okay. When will the time come for me to help?"  
  
"That Ranma," Kuno said as he smiled at him, "is for you to decide, but remember this. Do not fall victim to the ring or it will forever dominate your destiny."  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice," said Ranma. He looked around dumbly and began to fidget with his clothes, and shuffle his shoes across the marble tiles.  
  
"Do you have something you wish to say Ranma?"  
  
"No. Well...yeah kind of. Yes. Kuno, can I see my father one last time." Ranma sighed when he saw Kuno smile at him and nod his head. In seconds, Genma had appeared beside Kuno dressed like him in a white suit. Genma saw his son and a tear rolled down his cheek  
  
Ranma's heart stopped as he matched Genma tear for tear, and took several slow steps towards his father. After Ranma had decided it was real, he jumped at Genma wrapping his muscular arms around his father's neck.  
  
"Pops. I missed you so much. I never said it before, but I do love you dad," Ranma managed to say through numerous sobs. Genma pulled Ranma off him and looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"Insubordinate boy. How many times have I told you those feelings are for the weak, and by golly you're not weak?" Ranma would have been devastated were it not for the tears flowing freely from his father's eyes and the smile across his face.  
  
"Oh dad!" "Oh son!" The two embraced each other in a tight hug, neither daring to let go. Kuno smiled at the scene, and coughed loudly after awhile to break it up.  
  
"Dad I don't want you to go. Please stay with me. Please I'll do anything, just don't leave me again." The tears were now coming full bore from Ranma's eyes. He snuffed them back though and wiped his hand across his eyes, not daring to show weakness in front of his father.  
  
"I must Ranma, but I'll always be there watching you. I know you will be the best martial artist someday Ranma, and I will be there watching you achieve your goal. Tell Nodoka I love her, and give her this." Genma opened Ranma's clenched fists and placed a small quartz stone in his hand. Inside the stone were two blotches of red connected by a single thread of the color. Ranma shook his head in confusion and looked up to ask him what it was all about, but found him and Kuno both gone. Ranma stuffed the stone in his pocket and dropped to the ground as he felt a deep weakness approach him. He collapsed against a marble pillar when he heard an indistinguishable voice from the sky.  
  
"Remember Ranma! Do what you think is right and protect those you love.")  
  
Ranma shot up from the couch and banged his head against Akane's. He brought his hand up to rub the bump and found a small rock in his hand. Deftly putting it in his pocket, he wiped the tears that had remained on his eyes and turned back to Akane.  
  
"I'm sorry Akane, are you okay?" Ranma moved over to where she was and put his hands on her back. She got up rubbing her forehead, and let out a small "ouchie." She realized who her company was and straightened up ignoring the bump.  
  
"I'm sorry to tell you, but Kodachi is at the door and she looks very upset. I would have sent her away in an instant, but..."  
  
Ranma knew that Kodachi probably told Akane of her brother's death. She probably doesn't know I did it, he thought, I will have to tell her. Ranma sat Akane down on the couch and moved to answer the front door.  
  
Kodachi stood there dressed in a dark dress. Not her leotard or her school outfit, but a simple black dress. She held a tissue to her nose and whimpered a little as Ranma led her in and sat her down on the couch. Ranma asked Kasumi to prepare some tea and took a seat opposite the two on a single chair.  
  
"How...?" Kodachi started, but Ranma cut her off with a hand and leaned in so that he could grasp her two hands in his.  
  
"Kodachi this will hit you pretty hard, but," said Ranma. He knew she would probably flip out and attack him, and try to kill him, but he was prepared for it. "I killed your brother Kodachi."  
  
Her look changed into one of confusion. She doesn't understand, he thought, I guess I'll have to explain it to her.  
  
"I was possessed by a demon of sorts, and was forced to do terrible things. I've recovered from it, but others haven't. Ukyou, Mousse, Shampoo, and a friend of theirs are hunting the demon down, but the damage was done. My own father was a recipient of such a tragedy. He died by my own hands." Kodachi looked crushed, but Ranma forced himself to watch her. Watch her cry from a terrible mistake that he made, and do nothing because he could do nothing. He watched her get up and walk right out the door. Akane scowled at him and followed Kodachi out.  
  
"Insensitive jerk," he heard her mumble to him on her way out. Ranma just nodded looking at the furniture sullenly. He sat there thinking about what she said. I don't think I can be anything else Akane.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Nerima, nighttime)  
  
Ranma had watched television for the rest of the day. He couldn't find any relaxation though due to the occurrences with Kodachi and Akane. They had both left leaving him alone with Nabiki who was upstairs or something. She still hadn't had a decent conversation with him since the big fight. It seems that I only hurt those who are close to me, he thought. The movie he was watching was some Godzilla flick. A picture of a screaming girl flashed for a moment and then the scene went back to Godzilla blowing up some model. Ranma flipped the channel to a game show with an ugly contestant and even uglier host. He flipped the channel once more getting aggravated at the TV. He landed on a channel that had a commercial, which displayed some little girl turning into an octopus, flying to the moon, and cleaning up the aliens with a towel. It wound up being a soap commercial.  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes, turned off the television, and walked to the bathroom. He finished his business and was washing his hands when he looked into the mirror. A weak face looked back at him. You've made me weak, he thought, you made me the man I am right now. The water was cold when he splashed his face. He dried himself up when he looked down at his hands. Next to the sink sat a pair of scissors for cutting hair, and an electric razor. Ranma picked up the scissors and ran his fingers along the fine edge. He looked into the mirror once again and stared into his deep eyes. I've killed in cold blood, he thought. Those I care about will only be hurt.  
  
"Will anyone miss a murderer like me when I'm gone?" he asked the mirror. The head in the mirror almost shook his head back at him. Ranma couldn't forget the look on Kodachi's face or the thought of a life without his father. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the stone that Pops wanted him to give to Mom. The stone had its own special ness and was quite brilliant in the light. It was set on the kitchen counter with a small note as he returned to the bathtub, scissors in hand, and began to fill it with water.  
________________________________________________________________________  
Retro's thoughts: Couple of things G's. I bet that suicide thingy at the top kept you reading right up to this point.  
  
I bet a lot of you are having ideas as to who those four assassins are in the Illuminati's place. They are all fiction and made up by me except for one. If you know who the pupil less man dressed in black and yellow is, then you're in for even more surprises.  
  
I thought of sending Genma to hell, but it wouldn't have worked that well, God bringing him back and all.  
  
And in the case of Ranma's newfound depression, well you'll just have to catch my next chapter of An Heir to the Throne.  
  
Oh and if you wanna know just for the hell of it, I get a lot of my insperation from Howard Shore's soundtrack to Lord of the Rings among other things. The Breaking of the Fellowship works real well. 


	6. Chapter 5

Retro's thoughts: Another yummy chapter. I am blown away at how many people don't review this story. It makes me sad. Very sad. No matter; I will perserveer and overcome all with this new chapter. Level 2 for martial arts and death.  
Chapter 5 - (The following events of Ukyou and Radagast occur leading up to the night that Ranma has his dream)  
  
Ukyou groaned to herself. Ryouga your going to owe me big. She was too tired to attempt anything right now. Her stamina and strength had been shot from the water escapade that just happened, and her mind was just worn from all the fighting she'd done today. Knowing the Chinese Triads, they would probably have their way with her and then kill her. She tried to remember why she was here in the first place.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Nerima *flashback*)  
  
"Ms. Kounji," Radagast called from a distance speaking to Ukyou. Ukyou had been looking off into the sky when he called. She turned and looked him in the eyes. What comforting eyes, she thought. Two soft pillows which welcomed anyone, but held a firmness to support them.  
  
"Yeah, what do you want?" Ukyou asked raising her eyebrows.  
  
"I wish to ask of you a favor..."  
  
"Alright, but I want to ask you a favor in return. Can I come with you and the others to find Ryouga?"  
  
Radagast smiled gently, his eyes twinkling. "That is precisely what I meant to ask you. Yes, you may come with us. We leave in just a little while so start packing."  
  
"Thanks Radagast."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Back to the present, which is really the past)  
  
I can't believe I asked for this, she thought to herself. Oh well everyone's got to go sometime, might as well be now. I never even got to have sex with Ranma, she thought poutingly. She cringed as the Chinese thugs advanced on her prepared for a fight. The outcome was already decided in her mind. A yell from behind them, pierced the grunts and snickers of the thugs. They turned quickly to view the source of the new noise.   
  
A man with black hair in his mid twenties who was sitting down at a table in the back of the store got up and stood like a ray of light to Ukyou. His body was well toned and his face told a story of many fights and struggles. What a hunk! Though he's not as cute as Ranma, she thought. He brought up an attack stance proving that he was trained in the art. The next few minutes went pretty fast for Ukyou, but being trained for this kind of stuff, she was able to keep track.  
  
The man of obvious Chinese origin set down his backpack that he had on him, and commenced by stepping forward cautiously into the center of the room. Six men surrounded him in a circle while the leader, with the Fu Manchu moustache, stepped off to the side to watch. All six men were unarmed and quite buff, but it was obvious that they lacked any true martial arts training. One thug ran forward to initiate the fight, but was repelled by a quick palm thrust to the face and a punch to the chest. The man doubled over in pain coughing, and gripping his nose with his hands.  
  
Three more charged at once trying to rush him, but found that to be a mistake later. He quickly returned with a punch in the stomache to one and brought his elbow back into the face of the second. The third was able to throw a punch which looked like it would connect. He cought it with his fist however and with his other hand, punched the man's elbow upwards, dislocating it. Four down. Two more to go.  
  
One of the two left kicked a chair leg in and grabbed it to use it as a weapon. The other broke a bottle on the edge of a table. With two weapons they were sure they'd win. After a chair leg swing countered by the martial artist and a kick to the others face the fight was over. The fighter turned his attention to the leader. The leader smiled slyly and withdrew a gun from inside his jacket. Ukyou winced as he squeezed the trigger realeasing several shots.  
  
She reopened them to see the martial artist standing over the unconcious body of the Triad. She blinked once and ran over to him. The man reacted quickly by pushing her aside and moving to the doorway. The groans of the men on the floor kept his stance up while he peered out into the street.  
  
"Where is Radagast and the others?" His face was one of confusion as he turned back to Ukyou. He walked behind her and returned his backpack to his shoulders.  
  
"Wait, whoa, hold the phone. Who are you and how do you know about Radagast?" Ukyou couldn't complain about his interference with the gang, but she was still just a little suspicious.  
  
"I'm Liu Kang, and I represent the Earth re... forget about that. Happosai sent me a letter several days ago asking for my help. It described a party of travellers that would leave Tokyo harbor for Hong Kong. That party would consist of four including, two young girls, an old man, and a blind kid. Happosai is an old friend of mine so I decided to help him. He also elaborated on the necesity of stopping a Ryouga. It sounded pretty serious."  
  
Ukyou sized him up. She didn't have much of a doubt that he was on the level, though she was kind of surprised that Happosai had any friends. Plus he looked harmless enough excluding the fight where he just crushed all those guys. "Me and the rest of them got seperated, during a pirate attack on our ship. If the ship followed proper procedure, and it wasn't badly damaged during the fight they should be here in several hours."  
  
Liu Kang rubbed his chin staring at the floor. He took in Ukyou's words and came to a decision. "I don't think we will have time to wait for them. Happosai's letter sounded pretty serious so I think it would be in our best interest to leave as soon as possible. They could catch up to us since were all going north." Liu Kang's words were hushed when he heard police sirens sound off in the distance.  
  
Liu Kang grabbed Ukyou's hand and rushed out of the small cafe's back door. They hurried through the streets, dodging semaritans left and right. Ukyou had no clue where they were going, and could only hope to trust this "Liu Kang."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two of them had ran until they knew they had ditched the police. Liu told her of his plan to fly to northern China, and therefore get a head start. He had just finished telling her his idea when they found their destination.  
  
"They actually have a taxi airline service?" Ukyou said reading the dilapidated sign above the small airfield warehouse.  
  
"It's China, what do you expect?" Liu smiled at her and walked in. He motioned for her to have a seat while he discussed business with the pilot. She viewed the inside of the office with uncertainty. If he manages his planes the way he manages his work space then I'm not so sure, she thought to herself. She saw Liu begin to wrap things up, and get his bag. A good stretch, and she was ready to go too.  
  
The pilot got up and left out his door to go prep the plane while Liu walked over to her. "He said he can take us as far north as Yinchuan. That's as far as his taxi service goes. It should be just fine. Happosai mentioned to me that a village full of springs is close by there and that they should give us shelter and aid. All and all we should be there by tonight."  
  
"Alright Liu."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(These events are occuring while Ukyou was dodging the pirates in the harbor)  
  
Mousse watched the repair team fiddle and tinker with the engine. The team had come aboard this ship from a rescue one, and was supposed to be helping them. They had been here for over an hour and he was seriously displeased at how they, being trained in what they do, handled the situation. Too long had they been out to sea already, and now Ukyou has been kidnapped and here they sit waiting on idiots.  
  
He watched one get up from his lunch break, turn a screw several times with a wrench, talk to one of his buddies, then sit down again. Ukyou's fate rested in that man's and the others hands. Shampoo and Radagast were busy tending to the wounded topside. They had sent him down here to aid them in repairing the engine, but the engineers told him to go away. Apparently they thought he would just "get in the way."  
  
Mousse only prayed that Ukyou was alright, for these men's sake.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Radagast administered another morphine shot to a man missing half of his left arm and a little something extra with his power. He looked over at Shampoo to see her helping a man get more comfortable. The man was obviously not going to make it.  
  
Radagast moved on to another sailor, this time a woman, who had been shot in the stomach. He watched as dark blood poured out of her lower torso. Holding her hand, he told her that everything would be alright, and that she would make it as he watched her slip away. Radagast could only hope that Ukyou wasn't suffering the same fate.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The engineer felt his feet lose touch with the ground as a very irritated Mousse heaved him up by the cuffs of his shirt. The man clanged loudly with the floor as Mousse threw him across the room. He tuned out the yells as he pulled a technical manual out of the tool box and began to repair the engine himself.  
  
Thirty minutes passed by before Mousse got the engine up and running again. He radioed the bridge to resume their course to Hong Kong harbor. The engine's drive chain had just come off, and the fuel tank had been punctured. With a quick muscle work and some sealant the engine was back to running at full capacity no thanks to the engineers who had sneered and scoffed at him the whole time. He had actually been pretty surprised that he had done that whole ordeal without getting any problems from his vision. He ignored them and returned topside to help Radagast and Shampoo with the wounded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The boat was seen safely to Hong Kong harbor towards the end of the day, and the three companions were forced to finish it by staying in a hotel.  
  
"This is ridiculous," Mousse yelled at no one in paticular. He still felt a little vexed at them losing Ukyou.  
  
"Ukyou is fine Mousse. You should have more faith in her skill as a martial artist. I am sure she made it out of that mess. She is a very clever and perceptive girl," Radagast returned to Mousse.  
  
"How can you be sure?" Mousse sat down angrily on his bed. The room wasn't the best quality available, but it would do for the three of them. He punched a pillow angrily and said, "we shouldn't be here. We should be out looking for her." Shampoo had just finished in the shower and came out drying her hair.  
  
"She will do just fine on her own in Hong Kong," Radagast told him not losing his temper in front of the fuming boy.  
  
"How do you know she is even in Hong Kong. She could be in Taiwan, or the Phillipines, or Vietnam for all we know. Those were a lot of people who took her. She's good, but she's not that good." Radagast knew what was coming so he waited for Mousse to say it. "I think we should abandon what were doing right now, and go find her."  
  
Radagast nodded calmly. He turned to Shampoo as she looked up at him. He could feel her uncomfort under his stare.  
  
"Very well then. You suggest we search for Ukyou, and I think that we should continue on our way to find Ryouga. Let us ask Shampoo." Both of them turned to Shampoo for her insight.  
  
Shampoo felt very uncomfortable now. She had tried to remain as quiet as she could since they left from Japan, only speaking when she needed to translate for Radagast and Ukyou. Now she was really put on the spot. Did she dare abandon her friend? Then again finding this ring and destroying it was the goal that superceeded all others.  
  
"I think we should continue." Radagast sighed to himself in both relief and despair. He did want to continue, but he also worried about Ukyou. The choice was not his to make where the two of them went, but wherever they did go they would need his advice.  
  
"Fine. We can continue on this wild goose chase while Ukyou probably sits in pain somewhere," Mousse said as he stood up and left the hotel room. Shampoo got dressed in a haste and hurried after him.Radagast sighed deeply. I pray we don't fall apart, he thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mousse stormed out of the room fuming at the two others. How could they just ignore Ukyou, he thought angrily pushing a bellhop out of his way. He heard Shampoo call for him from behind him, but he ignored her and hurried into the elevator. He pressed the main floor button, and watched the door close in her face.  
  
Shampoo was taken aback at his sudden anger towards her, but she wouldn't give up easily. She turned towards the stairs and began hurrying down them. She got to the bottom and met him there.  
  
"Mousse calm down. Come on let's sit down and talk," she said to him in their native language. He stopped and looked at her, as she motioned to the chairs in the lobby of the hotel. He conceeded and sat down with her and ordered two cups of tea.  
  
"Mousse why are you so angry all of a sudden?" Shampoo asked.  
  
"I just don't understand why we have to abandon Ukyou like this. We were supposed to go find Ryouga together, as a team. Now were just walking out on her. She could be in danger, or hurt. We could at least ask the police if they've seen her." Mousse sipped his tea when it arrived and said thank you to the potted plant next to him. This gained a queer stare from the waiter. Shampoo giggled, and Mousse grew angry again. "What's so funny?!"  
  
"No matter how old you get Mousse, I think your still going to be the same little boy i knew in the village," she said still giggling.  
  
Mousse looked at her confused, but soon started to laugh with her. Soon the two of them were talking and laughing like nothing ever happened. It felt like the past all over again. Nothing would ever split the two of them up, and they would be friends forever. The desk clerks soon started talking about the two best friends who didn't go to bed until late that night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Northern China)  
  
The cool mist of dawn washed over Ryouga's hardened face. Ryouga's face had gone through some dramatic aging, and he had started to feel worn. His body could still perform to its standards though, even better actually. It felt like he was smoking a cigarrette, he's feeling fine now, but what of the long term effects.  
  
Ryouga never paid any attention to his inner voice though. He continued to ride on his horse as he had been for an hour now. They had told him that the village was still about thirty minutes away, so he gave his mind a chance to wander outward. It ventured into the past and the future. He thought of Akane, and home, and reluctantly Ranma.  
  
Ranma. You have ruined my life since I was a boy. I never knew friendship, happiness, or even love because of you. Now I am on the verge of conquering all. I will show you how I have improved myself since we were last together. I shall show you how I have overcome the curse. Ryouga saw himself returning to the Tendo Dojo, more powerful then ever before, to the open arms of Akane curse free. Ryouga knew that the cursed springs were destroyed in the battle with Saffron, but he knew that their must be some left. He could feel it. He would search until the end of the Earth if he had to, but he felt that the Amazons wouldn't take too kindly to him strolling in there to search. He did aid in its destruction and all.  
  
Not now, he thought. Now I have an army to help conquer them, and take what is rightfully mine. Ryouga's anger fueled more and more as he dwelt on the subject.  
  
"I can see the town!" Ryouga was snapped out of his musings, and found his hand gripping the finger that held the ring. He looked down to the band of gold and released his grip. It's such a beautiful thing, he thought. It means more to me than maybe even Akane. It's almost...precious to me. Ignoring that, he focused on the moment at hand, and began to charge at the town.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryouga trotted through the town on his horse saddened at the lack of resistance. He was hoping for a fight. The townspeople hurried into their huts and houses at the sight of the army. Their own army, which had returned a day earlier, had kept the town under martial law until Ryouga could arrive and impliment his rule. Ryouga approached the town hall and noticed its lack of splendor compared to Kun's.  
  
Ryouga hopped off his horse and was pushed aside by Sheng-Ji, almost losing his footing, as him, his father, and his sister walked inside. Ryouga angrily followed suit behind the three grumbling and grinding his teeth. He looked to his right to see a group of children giggling at him. He formed an aura around him and growled at the group of toddlers. He smiled they ran inside screaming to their mother.  
  
The inside hall was colorfully decorated with tables covered with half eaten food, dilapidated tapestries barely held up by the cobwebs that surrounded them, and dog feces adorning the floor. Ryouga noticed the complete contrast of the two town halls. The leader of the town spit a piece of chicken out of his mouth while he sat in the chair at the front of the room atop several steps. He was a fat, balding, man who was dressed in rather nice looking black leather hide. The stairs gave him a height advantage so that he could look down on all those who approached his chair.  
  
"King Chou, I am Lord Kun, and I have come to you to propose a mutual offer that would benefit us both," Lord Kun said as he stepped forward. The opposing leader grunted at him to continue, but also continued to eat showing the newcomers that he didn't really care.  
  
"Long have the three of our kindred tribes been seperated while under the yoke of the antagonistic Amazons. They have beat us into submission over the years, until the only thing we can do now is cower in our towns like whipped dogs. Yet their is still an open option. An option that requires strategy, logic, and a combining of our forces. With those accomplished we would be able to destroy the Amazon menace."  
  
The Lord's sage words were thrown back in his face by the King's guffaws of laughter. His advisors joined their King in his laughter and soon the whole room was errupting in the mocking humor of the great Lord Kun.  
  
"First you stupid fool; you will return control of my army back to ME. I don't know how you coerced them into following your pathetic band of misfits, but it has ended. Then you will leave my town. Now begone. Never do I want to see your face here again," The King waved his hand, and soon the gaurds approached the group to escort them out.  
  
"I told you this was a waste of time father, now we look like fools in front of the other tribes," Sheng-Ji whispered angrily into his fathers ear. Kun looked over to Ryouga, and Ryouga huffed in anger. The whole time the King was speaking Ryouga had been clenching and unclenching his fists. He pushed a gaurd aside and began to walk towards the chair.  
  
"No. My plans will not come to a halt because of the imcompetence of a fat fool. I will have your army whether you like it or not." A gaurd approached Ryouga and was taken out with an open palm thrust to the nose. Another gaurd withdrew his sword and was dispatched by an arm flip courtesy of Ryouga.  
  
The King laughed in Ryouga's face as he motioned for more gaurds. The three of them approached Ryouga with their swords drawn. Ryouga saw them and began to draw a ball of ki into his hands. The green light banished all the shadows in the room as it started to take a golden tint to it. The King did a double take and began to sweat in front of everyone. He yelled at his gaurds to do something. Ryouga was surprised at the light, but held his ground. Foolishly the troops continued to approach him slowly under their kings orders.  
  
"Poor mistake." Ryouga threw the ball of energy at them knocking all of them back into the wall. Ryouga then turned his attention to the King. He found the once powerful and proud leader on his knees with his hands in the air pleading for his life. He walked up the stairs until he was right in front of the King looking down on him.  
  
"Please don't kill me. I'll do anything you ask." Ryouga smiled devilishly and picked him up.  
  
"I know you will," he said as he threw the man down the steps into a table. Ryouga jumped the distance and picked the man up again, this time in a choke hold with his arm around his neck and the other on the back of his scalp.  
  
"I am not one you wish to upset," he whispered into the crying man's ears. A loud snap echoed in the quiet room, and the man's whimpering came to an end. Ryouga dropped the limp body to the ground. He turned to the rest of the group and stared at them. They all started to leave in astonishment one by one until only Sheng-Ji remained. The two stared at each other until he too left without a word.  
  
The group had been talking for several minutes when Ryouga stepped outside wearing the King's black leather armor. Ryouga wearing the King's armor complimented with a black cape made him look sinister in the eyes of the townspeople. The exact effect he wanted.  
  
"My lord, you now have the strength of two armies at your disposal. All that remains is the third town you speak of, and after that is under m..your control the Amazons won't stand a chance," said Ryouga as he approached the group tightening a glove. The armor looked stretched from the rotund ruler, but Ryouga adjusted that with the straps.  
  
"That was not necessary!" Kun roared at Ryouga. "Chou's mind was not where it should have been, and yes he was insulent, but he still was a relation to me. His blood now runs cold, the same blood that runs in me."  
  
"Are you doubting my methods?" Ryouga questioned raising an eyebrow. His attempt to intimidate the ruler did not bode well with his son who snarled in anger. He looked ready to brandish his sword, but had second thoughts when he remembered Ryouga's quick disposal of the gaurds.  
  
Ryouga smiled to himself when he saw the lot of them saddle up on their horses and prepare for the ride to the next town. He followed suit and saddled up himself.  
  
"The third town is a days ride east of here. We could be their by tomorrow night taking into consideration the new amount of troops," Sheng-Ji told his father. The army had now swelled to over twenty-five hundred troops, and Ryouga had been told that the third town was the largest.  
  
"Then it's settled," Lord Kun told Sheng-Ji confidently. "We leave immediately for our final destination."  
  
"And the rest of my army," Ryouga whispered to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Yinchuan)  
  
Ukyou stepped out of the plane and yelled as loud as she could. She had never had a more uncomfortable flight in her life. In fact she had never flown. Her back felt like someone kicked it in designated points, and it felt like her neck couldn't support her head anymore. She stretched a little and walked forward a few steps to give Liu some space to get out. How can he not even stretch after that, she asked herself.  
  
Liu payed the pilot and escorted Ukyou out of the small fenced off runway and into the street of Yinchuan. The city wasn't big enough for the one million people that occupied it. The city market, Ukyou realized, was very gorgeous at night. The street was abounding with all sorts of people: businessmen, tourists, and just oridnary Chinese country bumpkins. They walked past several shops full of people screaming at them trying to get them to buy their goods.  
  
"Their are actually several tourist attractions here. They have a mosque and a pagoda," he said as he read a tourist pamphlet he acquired from the office of the taxi pilot. He was admiring the pictures when Ukyou grabbed his arm and directed him into the nearest restaurant. She sat him down in a chair and began to rattle off dish after dish of what she wanted.  
  
"Okay, okay. I can tell your hungry. Let me just see what else they have so I can get something," said Liu as he laughed at Ukyou's amazing appetite. They ordered and chatted until their food came. Ukyou dug in while Liu enjoyed his meal.  
  
Ukyou had been indulging in a delicious soup when Liu's head shot up from his ramen noodles.   
  
"What is it?" she asked him.  
  
"I think we're being watched," he told her while looking around the room. He glanced out the window and sighed in worry. If someone knew they were here, that means that someone was looking for them and that was a bad thing.  
  
"I'm sure it's just hunger pains," she said jokingly  
  
"Yeah your probably right," he agreed even though he knew that he was being watched by someone; he just couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
The two had a delicious dinner, and chatted a little before checking into a hotel. Once in the hotel Ukyou hit the bed immediately. Liu told Ukyou he was going to go take a bath in the public baths and left the room. He made his way to the elevator and took it down to the correct floor. Liu exited the elevator in high spirits laughing to himself.   
  
"Their's just something majestic about public baths," Liu said to himself as he walked down the hallway in a bath towel tossing a bar of soap in the air as he did so. He approached the door and noticed a "Unisex" sign on the door. Liu smiled to himself and tossed the bar of soap one more time in the air before dropping it in his bucket.  
  
"Oh yes now I remember," he said still smiling as he opened the door. He was disheartened at the lack of slender beautiful women in the bath, and the abundance of balding overweight men but that didn't stop him from doing what he came there to do.  
  
Liu propped a warm washcloth on his forehead and began to nap. He let the pointless conversations of the people around him lull him to sleep. He would most likely be leaving the baths as a prune, but he was overdue for a good relaxing soak. Would be a lot better if someone was bathing me, he thought devilishly. He opened his eyes as several people walked behind the paper thin wall behind him. The wall was adorned with several clever designs. The overall design of the public baths was pretty unique. It was a large square room with the baths in the middle and halls all around it with an exit at the front. The main bath was surrounded by the paper thin wall while rooms were along the outer sides of the baths. Those allowed for more "intimate" baths.   
  
"Those aren't exactly for me," he said aloud. The women in those weren't the women that Liu had in mind. Liu chuckled to himself and started to mumble about heavenly beautys when a sleep spell came over him. He yawned and returned to his soothing rest in the warm bath as visions of women danced through his head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Liu Kang is here in Yinchuan." The voice was low and booming for a small quiet office occupied with only two people. A short woman of Oriental origin dressed in a business suit sat behind the desk in the small office. The office building wasn't that far from the hotel that the two travellers stayed in. She was talking on the phone with someone, who she considered, very important.  
  
"Yes. Yes I understand. Will do." She hung up the phone and turned her chair around so she had a perfect view of the market place below. It wasn't a tall building, but it was up in the sky none the less.  
  
"That was your 'employer' on the phone. He wants you to exterminate the two of them as quickly and quietly as possible. He also wants to remind you to stay on task with the primary objective." The woman turned around to finish talking to her visitor, but he was already gone. The ninja spectre had left without a trace. She cracked a smile and returned to her view out the window.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Liu was enjoying his bath very much now, and not because a group of beauties had entered the baths (even though that helped). He yawned again and looked up at the clock to see what time it was. 1:28. I should probably get back up to Ukyou, he thought as he exited the baths.  
  
Without warning a hand ripped through the paper thin wall behind him and wrapped itself around his neck. He tried to squirm out of its grip, but to no evail. He recoiled as the hand whipped him straight through the wall and threw him to the ground. Coughing, he gripped his neck begging for air. Screams were heard from inside the baths as customers quickly got up and left the approaching battle. Liu got to his feet and brought up an attack stance. Not exactly prime fighting clothes, he told himself as he looked down at his wet towel. He tightened his towel and brought his eyes up to his attacker.  
  
Scorpion.  
  
The ninja spectre had somehow escaped the depths of hell, and now he was attacking Liu. Why? Liu had no time for questions as Scorpion leapt forward and started the assualt. He's faster!  
  
Liu barely had time to block as Scorpion landed a kick to his torso. Liu was blown back by the attack and hit the wall on the other side of the hallway. He got up and rubbed the back of his neck. Leaping to the right, Liu just missed a downward chop from his assailant. The hand hit the door hard knocking it down to reveal a couple enjoying the privacy of their room. Scorpion returned his attention to his target. Liu brought up another attack stance and charged and began to attack the ninja.  
  
They began to trade blow for blow. Scorpion was dodging and blocking his attacks easily and returning his own every once and awhile. Liu noticed he was holding back so he too began to slouch in his onslaught waiting for him to make the first real move. Bad idea.  
  
Scorpion knocked aside one of Liu's fists and kneed him in the stomach. Temporarily stunned, Scorpion hit him hard with his open palm launching Liu Kang through the hall and making him hit the opposite wall hard. Liu groaned as he got up and rubbed his back. Bringing up another attack stance, he growled at his opponent.  
  
Scorpion narrowed his blank eyes and brought up a stance that Liu knew very well. Scorpion placed his left foot several feet in front of the other and brought the left arm around his body so that the right arm rested on top of it. He opened his palm and his eyes shot open.  
  
"Get over here!" He thrusted his right arm forward and a coil of rope, with a sharp metal spear at the front of it, shot from his hand. The spear made a "whirring" noise as it sliced through the air to its destination. Liu could see no way that he could dodge it in time. He winced when he heard the noise of pierced flesh, but opened his eyes when he did not feel the pain.  
  
In front of him was a bystandard with a spear through his heart, who was simply trying to get away from the ruccus. He had exited through the room to his left, and had been caught by Scorpion. Inside the room a woman started to scream as Scorpion released the spear and retracted his signature weapon. The limp body dropped to the ground and Scorpion narrowed his eyes again. Liu screamed in rage and charged at the ninja. He dodged a fist and kicked Scorpions face. Scorpion recoiled, but returned the favor with a blow to the gut. Liu sent a quick three punch hit towards him, but he dodged it. Exactly what I wanted him to do, Liu thought.   
  
Liu took the moment of Scorpions unpreparedness, and shot forward into the air doing a flying kick. Blow after blow hit Scorpion as Liu's legs moved with amazing speed, and defied the laws of physics. Liu landed and let loose a battle cry and ran up alongside the wall. He then jumped off it, and using it as leverage did a spinning kick which connected directly with Scorpion's face. The ninja did a mid air twirl before hitting the ground. He rolled over onto his back and laughed his demonic laugh. Liu raised his foot to plant it squarely on his face, but the assassin vanished before his eyes. The laughter rang through the halls as Liu jumped to a mighty conclusion. Ukyou!  
  
Liu ran as fast as he could jumping through the hole in the wall that Scorpion made earlier. He took a short cut through the empty main bathing room, and made his way to the stairs. He began to run up flight after flight until he reached his floor. He got to his room and noticed the door open ajar. He kicked it open and ran into the room. The room was empty with the exception of running water in the bathroom. Testing the doorknob he noticed it was locked and kicked open the door. He brought up his attack stance to find Ukyou half naked and him in wearing only a towel. A scream and then a firm hand connected in a quick swipe across his face.  
  
Liu sat down on the bed rubbing his tender face. Girls. What's their deal? He made a face when he noticed that he was sitting on something and removed it from beneath him. A spear! The spear was still warm with blood and it was attached to a note.  
  
Next time, the note read. Liu growled and crumpled the letter.  
________________________________________________________________________  
Retro's thoughts: Botta Bing Botta Boom. I bet your saying right now, "hmmm that was a good chapter, but im not gonna review." Well you better! Yes im talking to you! Anyway if your tired of all these crossovers, just wait, cuz i got plenty more to cross it over with. I'd like to think that the ring directly interracts with the WHOLE world so that includes everyone in it. Plus if you were confused at the timeline of this story just relax cuz from here on out its all gonna be together (no laggers).  
  
Microsoft Word isn't working so I'm not going to be able to spell check all this so if you find any errors oh well.  
  
P.S. im thinking of not continuing unless i get my review count up to at least 10 


End file.
